Here we stand in the Morning Dew
by Ki-nee-chan
Summary: Welcome to Orre, a region where crime is rampant and the law is over whelmed. Follow the path of stolen Pokemon, hopefully, back on their way to their owners! Colosseum Fic! Final Chapter up!
1. Vaportrail

**A/N:** Thanks for clicking, I hope you like it enough to finish the chapter! All I'm gonna say is welcome to the Orre roller coaster ride! And for those that don't know Orre is the region featured in Colosseum and XD:Gale of Darkness.

Here we stand in the Morning Dew

Chapter One

Vapor Trail

Before I lost consciousness the last thing I remembered was the single, small, thin vapor trail in the pale blue sky, blurring as my glasses flew of my face and blacking as my eyes closed.

For a while all I saw was a strange dark purple color, almost as though I wasn't in myself and the back of my eyes lids where a different color. It took me ages to realize that my eyes had been squeezed shut with tears pouring out. I couldn't sob; I couldn't breathe or make a sound. Each breath was short and shallow and caused intense pain to spread from my right side to my upper back. My mouth had the metallic taste of blood and plastic.

Managing to open my eyes I was lying on my back on top of a stretcher, a tub stuffed down my throat and nose, an IV with a clear solution pouring into my arm, chilling me to my core, the IV bag gently rocked from side to side. I had been stuffed in something that resembled a small white and gray tube, made all the smaller by the collection of drawers. I hear some shouting fuzzily, something about Phenac city before I could no longer keep my eyes open and the world turned black.

Once again I opened my eyes, this time to a tiny white room, lit by a single blinding halogen tube in the center of the ceiling. My poor excuse for a bed had me sitting up. I had two IV bags merging into a single IV tube stuck in my arm, a small tube was slightly stuck in my nose, gently release cold puffs of oxygen. I no longer with a tube jammed in my throat I opened my mouth to call for someone, took a slightly deep breath and pain engulfed my side and back.

I clenched the thin, white sheets, desperately, tears started to form in my eyes. Soon I noticed a beeping. Slowly I turned my head, even the simple motion of looking to the right sent waves of pain in my side. A monitoring device had decided I had no heart beat and on blood oxygen. The action of gripping the bed sheets caused a small device fitted to go over a finger to fall off.

"You're awake," a male's voice gently whispered.

Slowly I looked from the device to the door; he was tall, relatively young, tanned dark but no so handsome. Not with a slight hunch, large nose, and a small forehead.

"I'm going to increase your morphine drip. You're in pretty bad shape. You have 3 broken ribs, one of which punctured your left lung. We'll talk more in a 2 hours or so, You seem to need a greater does of nerve block before we can get our off the drip."

As he spoke he turned small dials attached to the IV tubes and in a matter of seconds the world became warm and fuzzy. I opened my mouth to speak, this time with small, light breaths and words came very weakly out of my mouth, "My Pokémon?"

The young doctor or maybe he's a nurse, not sure, gently smiled and took maybe two steps to reach the farthest wall from me, open a white, plastic bag and pulled out a pokeball. "It needs to stay in the ball, okay?"

I gave a small faint nod before asking, "The other one?"

"There was only one mixed in with the stuff that came with you to the hospital," he shrugged.

No more warm and fuzzy, the IV drip has once again plunged by body temp, potentially low enough to freeze my blood, my heart speed and rocked my body with enough force I could feel it ache in my upper back and side. I opened my mouth in attempts to shout, all I got for my efforts was a barely audible squeak and pain rippling through my body bring more tears.

He seemed to understand my tears and small noise. He clasped his hands over mine which held the single Pokeball. "I'll go check, see if it was lost in the ambulance, then I'll contact an officer to help you find it. Right now, I want you to close your eyes."

I did.

"Now as best you can, focus on the area between your eye browse."

I open my eyes and squinted at him, just realizing I didn't have glasses on.

"Just do it."

Once again I closed my eyes and I focused as recommended. Soon enough that spot felt warm and tingly, strange but comforting. Maybe it was the morphine, but the more I focused on the spot, the more my thoughts left me and I drifted off to sleep. This comforting feeling was aided by the doctor's warm hands over mine.

**A/N: **I wanted a different kind of story and it deserved a different kind of start. The majority of the chapters should be about twice as long to three times as long as this one. And from here on out she will spend more of the story not passed out and drugged on a stretcher of some sort.

I hope you look forward to the next chapter because whatever you're expecting me to do next is probably not what I'm planning! *evil smile* (It would be boring if it were easy right?)

**Thanks for reading, please review!**


	2. Contrail

**A/N:** and here it is, chapter two! For those that don't know, random bit of trivia. Paczki is a polish desert eaten on fat Tuesday right before lent. It's like an extremely fating doughnut and it's usually pronounced like "punj-ch-ki" Thanks for taking the time to read!

Here we stand in the Morning Dew

Chapter Two

Contrail

I should have known better. I mean, I've seen air planes before! Still I did it anyway. I glanced up at the sound of an air plane, it wasn't exactly close to the ground, but close enough to hear it clearly. Continuing to walk I managed to find, with my foot, the only pot hole in the tiny excuse of a parking lot.

I tripped.

I fell.

And without any grace, I sliced my elbows and hands against the rough concrete.

Felling the eyes of every person in the lot stare at me, I quickly hobbled up to my feet, dusted myself off. As I attempted to take a step a sharp pain ran through the foot that had caught in the pot hole. Please let it just simply be twisted.

I didn't stop to examine the injury; instead I did my best to walk tall and proud, as though my little _fiasco_ had never happened. I took the steps up a dinner trailer, ignoring the man blocking most of the steps as he had a smoke, and entered the small, dark tube. The counter was the first obstacle to encounter in the building. As I sat on a stole I bashed my knee into lower lip of the counter. I clenched my fist and grind. It was the same leg as my ankle. I then released a sigh seemed to beckon the bar tender.

He was a rather muscled man with a white, sleeveless shirt, and long, curly black hair tied back in a low ponytail. "Nice fall outside man, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, do you know how to get to battle mountain from here? A man in Phenac city said I could get there by heading south-east…" I trailed off as I noticed the bar tender snorting, attempting to hide his laughter.

"You," he paused for dramatic effect, "are headed the wrong way. From Phenac city it would have been just do east. There's no passable trail between here and the mountains to get to mount battle. Did you notice that the lack of mountains here in the desert may have been a giveaway you were headed the wrong way?" He gave up trying to stop from laughing.

I had been hoping that the direction I had were right, like maybe there was going to be a path straight through the mountains rather than cutting through them. "Then I guess I get to go the really long way to battle mountain. You think I can order a burger here?"

"Yeah sure, a meal with fries and a drink will be 840 poke," the man rattled looking bored.

"Okay, I'll do a meal then, no lettuce or tomato on the burger, kay?"

"Sure coming right up," the man mumbled before walking to the back side of the diner.

It was a good fating burger, with so many works on it I lost track of the flavors. The fries were fresh, thick and salty. And then it came time to pay. I rummaged by coat pocket which is usually buttoned shut but for some reason it was wide open. With dread I searched the pocket. My wallet was gone. I could feel the bartender's eyes burn into my skin as I moved my search into pockets where I knew I've never put it.

"M-my wallet is missing," I muttered.

He sighed and scratched the back of his head, "Alright here's what we're going to do. Give me you P*DA number and name. I want to see you within the week. Good luck finding your wallet." He then pulled out a piece of paper and a away, I started to sign the small paper.

"Man Rick, this seems to be the most unlucky boy I've seen in a while," a woman's voice called from two bar seats away. She wore a black leather textured top only held up by a black string on either shoulder. She, had boobs, their tops were clearly exposed and I could see them slightly jiggle with each light airy laugh.

She wasn't wrong about being abnormally lucky, I have less luck then a Pokémon named 'Lucky,' even though majority of them have horrible circumstances like they're missing a leg or eye and could never have lived for more than a day without human intervention.

"Here Rick, cut the boy a little slack." She slid a 1,000 Pokebill to him, "Rest is your tip dear." My mouth started hanging open, someone helping me out of a jam? This was the most lucky thing to happen to me in all 15 years of my life!

"What's wrong here? Candy in a generous mood? Hells frozen over," the bartender laughed as he took the bill.

"I came into this strange thing called good fortune the other day and I just wanted to pass it along," She shrugged and the breasts went along for the ride. Then she hopped off her bar stool and started heading towards the door.

I hopped up to follow her, in the process I bashed my other knee into the lower lip of the counter, God that hurts. By the time I caught up to her she was already at her bike. "Hey, I wanted to thank you for before,"

She threw her leg over hover bike and grasped a black leather jacket out of it trunk before looking up at me. Candy had a bad case of helmet hair; sandy brown hair had been smashed by sweat to stick against her forehead. If it was long I'd never know it seems to have been tied back in a bun, "Please don't thank me sweetheart. Go change your luck yourself. Talk to the man, having a smoke on the steps. He'll change your world."

I processed the information slowly, Candy had her two lovely breasts still sticking out of her not totally zipped leather jacket. "Thanks" I muttered, before turning around and heading back to the dinner steps. My knees are more or less okay now but my ankle throbs each time I put weight on it. Damn it.

I heard the roar of a hover bike, I glanced over my shoulder, Candy was still there, fiddling with something in her bike trunk, it was another small bike coming to this outskirt stand. Whoever rode it was short and skinny. Looking back towards the steps I saw the man with his cigarette dangling from his mouth, staring at me blankly. The smoke smelt like tobacco but he looked so stoned I briefly wondered what was in that roll-it-yourself stick. "So?" I opened.

Another jet roar over head just like the last one, this time I didn't look up.

He titled his head to the side, "So?" he asked back. Despite the cigarette barely hanging in his mouth, greasy unwashed dark brown hair and brown leather jacket, the obligatory dragon tattoo on his hand he had a polite tone to his voice.

"I hear you're the one to talk about changing luck." Man that felt stupid to say.

He pulled his cigarette out of his mouth, exhaled deeply, slouched forward and grinned, "What kind of Pokémon you like?"

That was a bit out of left field, "All of them, but, I guess fighting and steel are my favorites. Why?"

A twisted smile with his un-even yellow-brown teeth took over his face, "See now, your lucks already changing. I got a task to give out some new Pokémon, special, superior Pokémon. I my job is to work them into the population. And for you I've got a wonderful, sweet Makuhita."

I think I'm going to fall over, so many good things all at once? A girl with nice boobs paying for my meal, hell she even spoke to me, and this guy's just going to give me a Pokémon? Maybe luck comes all at once? I've never experienced it before this is so sweet!

"Now I can't just give it to you without any string attached."

Of course not, hello reality, where have you been?

"Hey girlie would you come here for a sec!" He suddenly shouted. I turned to see the person who had parked her bike next to Candy and was striking up a conversation with her. She was a tiny little thing with barely an ounce of fat on her. She had a pair of thin glasses obscuring her face but clear she took good care of her soft shoulder length straight black hair that had been pulled into a lose pony tail. The girl waved bye to Candy and started heading across the parking lot towards us.

"You see if you can beat that girl in a Pokebattle using the Pokémon I gave you. It's yours to keep. If you managed to lose against a rank newbie like her then I don't want such a precious Pokémon in your care."

Fair enough I guess.

"Hey Girlie! This young boy wants to have a match with you but he's too shy to call you out. Care to humor him?" He smiled, laughed and forcefully slapped my back.

Her glasses still obscured her eyes but I could tell she was thinking something from the way she tilted her head to the side. "Cool with me a guess, Is just one two-on-two battle okay? I'm kinda hungry."

"Sure, sure!" he smiled and pushed me off the steps towards her, "I'll ref."

Up close she had a cute face, but nothing going on for her breast wise. She was probably just as old as I am.

We walked across the parking lot in opposite directions. My side of the parking lot I watched Candy take off and kick up dust.

"Butter Bear! Paczki!" She called.

Not a good way to start a battle, I was already laughing hysterically at the names. Holding my side I looked up to see she had a matching set, a Nidorina and Nidarino. Taking a deep breath and regaining composure I grasped Makuhita's Pokeball in my hand as well as my Sealeo's. Both of which, are nickname free.

Her first move was to target my Sealeo. She launched both of her Pokémon at him, to counter I sent Makuhita to attack the Nidorina as she approach, there was a strange noise and Makuhita punched the pour Pokémon with a strange black blue aurora surrounding it's fist. It sent the Nidorina flying across the parking lot but it didn't manage to stop the Nidorino whose horn rammed through Sealeo and critically injured him.

Whatever strange attack Makuhita has unleashed had managed to K.O. her Nidorina. She pulled out her Pokeball called for Paczki to return before turning back to the match. I considerately wait until she had finished recalling her Pokémon. I think it's un-gentlemanly to attack while someone's trying to take care of their creature. She took a deep breath, placed her Pokémon in her fanny pack, planted her feet more sturdily into the concrete and shouted more orders at her 'Butter Bear' Nidorino.

Once again it lunged at Sealeo, this time I had Sealeo ready, I ordered an Aurora beam which landed squarely on Nidorino's face. It didn't do much damage I then called for Makuhita to use the same attack as before on it, but something was strange.

Makuhita ran towards the trainer instead of the Nidorino, it punched her in the lower chest which such a force that she was sent flying. Her glasses flew off her face, the empty Pokeball in her hand seemed to float in the air, exactly where she let go. My blood ran cold as I ran towards her collapsed form.

Everyone in the parking lot, as well as those inside the dinner came running out. It was clear in a matter of a second before I could tell this small girl was hurt, badly there was a small trickle of blood in the corner of her mouth, and each breath was short, shallow, squeaky and grabbled. The crowd hanging over her, a couple where on their P*DA's calling for an ambulance. It was twenty-minutes before the hover car reached us from Phenac city. I kept looking to the sky, hoping they were going to send a helicopter as each breath was so hard for the unconscious girl I was scared it would be her last. All I got to see was that the plane's contrail had very quickly spread itself wide and transparent.

Once the paramedics reached us we gave them the space they needed, they called for us to leave but we still circled closely. I felt embarrassed for her as we all watched the paramedics cut her pale green t-shirt and tiny bright pink bra off. Her right chest under her breast was angry, swollen red, her skin under her shirt was highly pale which contrasted the areas that were already blacking. A couple of ribs were probably broken and broken badly by how much bruising was apparent.

At this point the two paramedics put her on a stretcher; they stuffed a small tube attached to a small but heavy looking bag in her nose. Placing it beside her head they picked the stretcher off the ground and ran her to the ambulance.

You know, I figured the first time I'd see totally naked breasts would be a happy thing. I watched the ambulance race off towards Phenac city kicking up dust with their sirens blaring. I could hear the crowd behind me breaking up and walking off to inside the diner and to their corners of the parking lot as I continued to stare into the distance. Once I could no longer hear the sirens or see the lights I turned around and scanned the parking lot.

Where did Sealeo go? And for that matter where did that evil Makuhita and her Nidorino go? I scanned the faces in the lot. The man that had lent me the makuhita was nowhere to be seen. I checked the inside of the diner, he wasn't in there either. No one had seen him leave; he must have taken off while the ambulance left. He took our Pokémon when he reclaimed his own! What the hell? Did he have this planed from the start?

I paced around the parking lot, desperately hoping Sealeo and that girl's Nidorino would just suddenly appear when a small brown object caught my eye. It was my wallet! I picked it up and checked its inside. All of its cash was completely emptied. I glanced around and realized that this was the exact spot where Candy had been parked.

So much for a lady suddenly doing me a nice favor, she had stolen my wallet and paid for my lunch using the money she stole from me!

There was a gust of dry wind, scraping me with small grains of sand it had picked up. What the hell now?

**A/N:** And the chances you were expecting this to be a different person to tell what had happened to her? :D I bet cha weren't! I did my best to think, what the heck would a guy think like? I came up with boobs. Originally I was going to be much more graphic with his imagination, wondering what would happen if Candy's top was to suddenly rip and other things *evil smirk* I decided to just stop at admiring the boobs (I also wanted to keep it PG13 ish). I had more that I wanted to add after the end of the chapter but this is such a good spot I can pick it up later.

Yes, I believe that Lucky is a cursed pet name.

Butter Bear is the name of a coffee I really like at a Midwestern coffee chain. It's got caramel and butter scotch in it. _It's just to die for!_ Then Paczki's are a yummy treat, but I love the way it sounds when you say it.

Next chapter is going to be a surprise as well, Hopefully I can keep making each chapter more surprising than the last. It's getting hard quickly ^^;

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	3. Noctilucent

A/N: Hmmmm this is my third attempt to write this chapter. The "eyes" just don't want to work for me very well. EKG's are graph representations of heart electrical activity. RN's are registered nurses. ICU refers to the intensive care unit, for people in really bad shape.

_ Edit: it came to my attention that the medical talk was hard to understand so here's more in-depth definitions_

_EKG: "Electrocardiography" The "K" comes from the fact that it was created in Germany and in German it's spelled:__ "Elektrokardiogramm_" any time you've seen a picture of a heart beat that looks like a linewith a triangle on it, this is what your looking at.

_EKG Live feed: It's a monitor which displays the information (graph) from the EKG's above, many of them will also display the information from the pulse oximeters.  
_

_RN: "Registered Nurses" Nowadays hospitals require a nurse to licensed and certified and go through a specific education process. RN nurses know about as much as Doctors without the extra 4 years of education._

_ICU: If your in there, it means you are dancing between life and death. There is always hospital staff next to you and crash carts ready._

_Sub-ICU: I don't know if this actually exists, Sub means a step down, not quite so it would be an area where people are no longer dancing between life and death but they're still in trouble.  
_

_Pulse oximeter: breaking the name down "pulse" 'nough said there. "oxi" as in oxygen, "meter" as a means to measure. It's a small device which fits over a finger (any finger) and it measures your pulse rate and blood oxygen level by sending a light through your fingernail._

_Collapsed Lung: This is not good. it means that air has some how gotten into the space between the Lung and the ribs. Two ways this may happen: something stabs you from the out side, ribs puncture the lungs and caused the air to leak in from the inside. the only way to fix a collapsed lung is to surgically re-inflate the lung. if damage is done from something like broken ribs which causes bleeding it will need to be drain which can be done through a small tube that would stick out of the side of the chest or a "chest tube"_

**Thank you for making it this far! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Here we stand in the Morning Dew

Chapter 3

Noctilucent

I hate working overnights. I mean, they're great, the majority of the patients are asleep, but for the most part there's nothing to do but stare at EKG live feeds and listen to the other nurses gossip about which patient is the biggest pain. I didn't spend four years of my life to be certified as an RN just so I could work 11 p.m. to 7 a.m. and have no other life.

I leaned over on the counter and stared at the small clock in the corner of the EKG screen, 2:57 a.m. a lunch break is starting to seem mighty good right about now. I jumped slightly as the phone next to my elbow started gently chirping.

"Sub-ICU, Daniel speaking," I automatically answered.

A woman's voice grumbled out form the phones speaker, "…"

"Yeah we have a spare bed up here. Give me a quick rundown of the patient."

There was a long sigh and a loud rustle of papers, "…"

"Did she sustain any other injuries? Any complications with the surgery to un-collapse her lung?"

There was a pause as more papers were ruffled, "..."

"Poor thing, we'll have a room ready for her in about 10 min. What about family, have they been contacted?"

The other side of the phone clicked with a sudden hang up. Damn it ICU, there are laws against failing to get a hold of family members. I sighed and leaned back in my roller chair before hopping off and heading towards the main nurse's station. 7 girls sat, and leaned over the counter, whispering over a bag of baby carrots.

"So Danny, which patient pisses you off more? The bitter, old, hag in 875? Or the 50-year-old man in 890 who's refusing his pain meds?" One of the younger nurses quietly giggled as she started nibbling on a baby carrot.

Yep, always gossiping on who has the worst patients.

"The hag in 875, at least the guy not taking his pills hasn't been making us clean him after a dump," I shrugged, "Hey, someone needs to head to 888, make the final checks."

"I'll do it, sure, what are we having moved in?" the oldest nurse asked. She stood from her roller chair and quickly grabbed a baby carrot from the bag.

"Collapsed lung, chest tube for drainage, broken ribs, and hasn't been conscious for about 12 hours."

"Age, gender?" yet another nurse asked.

"A 14, almost 15-year-old girl. Apparently her birthday's in two days."

"Poor thing, I'll go bring her up," the blond nurse muttered, as she stood up from her chair.

"From the way ICU hung up on me as soon as I asked I get the feeling they didn't bother to contact her family so I'll play a bit of telephone tag once you get her contact information with her charts."

It was only a matter of 10 minutes before the blond nurse returned with a small girl on a roller bed. This girl had clearly been a small and skinny thing all of her life. Her chart measured her at 4 feet, 11 inches and 90 pounds. I should see if I can get her re-weighted, she looks like she may have lost as much as 10 pounds after the assault the way her cheek bones and muscle in her neck where more than highly visible.

I helped the blond nurse push the small girl into a small, window less room; I attached her pulse oximeter as the other nurse re-attached her to the oxygen spout in the wall. The monitor beside the bed beeped slightly as it registered the pulse oximeter had been placed on her left hand and displayed she had a high pulse with low oxygen. Both of which are normal if the lung isn't functioning at a normal rate. Her personal stuff, such as the cut remains of her clothing rested on her feet in a bag. I took the large, white bag and placed it on a hanger on the wall.

Seeing that the small girl was well set up we dimmed the lights and I took her chart to a small stand only one room over. I glanced up at the EKG live feed. It now included a display for the pulse and blood oxygen for room 888 and the time 3:31.

I scanned through her charts and history. I sighed in relief that her parents had at least been contacted but grumbled the farther I read on. Both her parents had come from a small village like settlement north of the retirement town Agate in a hurry when they heard their daughter had been hurt, just as all caring parents might do, but when they showed up to see their daughter they were chased away by ICU. ICU informed the parents that if there was a change in her daughter's condition the first thing they would do is call them.

Of course they didn't inform the parents of anything at all. So the parents yesterday had informed ICU that they had arrived to see their daughter and ended up sitting out in the general lobby until security chased them away after 5 hours.

I clenched my fists, gritting my teeth and furrowed my eye browse. Further scanning the files there was nothing to indicate that this girl couldn't have had her parents by her side any time after the surgery. This young girl clearly has parents who love her, who are probably on the brink of collapse just waiting to hear one way or the other.

I took a hearty sniff. God, I hate getting emotional when reading patient files like this. I then took a couple of deep breaths, picked up the phone and dialed the emergency contact information listed. The phone rang once before a rushed, males voice picked up, "Hello, this is Greg Beck."

"Hi, Greg," I answered in my sweetest voice I could muster without sounding gay, "I'm Daniel from Phenac Hospital. Would you be Christina Beck's father?"

"Yes, I am. How is she? Is she okay? Can we see her?" his panic was extremely evident.

"She's doing much better now, she's been moved out of ICU. She has yet to regain consciousness but she's overcome the biggest step."

On the other side of the phone there was a sigh of relief that was so broken up that Mr. Beck may be only a step away from crying if he wasn't already.

"Now she has had a chest tube placed in order to drain her lung so before you can visit I need you and your wife to make sure you have both had a good shower and are wearing clean clothes. This ward's normal visiting hours are 10 a.m. till 7p.m. but looking through the file it looks like you and your wife haven't been able to see her yet so I'll let the check in desk know that your two can come up and visit any time you can make it here. I would much rather Christina wake up with you guys around."

"Thank you, thank you," Mr. Beck rambled into the phone.

Damn it, he's making me tear up. Clearly I spend too much time with all this girl nurses, estrogen's contagious isn't it? "Alright well I hope to see you and your wife in person soon."

"Thank you, thank you again," he once again rambled; I think he may actually be crying.

I hung up the phone and dialed down to the visitor's desk to let them know about the Beck parents. No sooner did I finish I heard a gentle beep from the EKG feed, I glanced up to see that the device in 888 had fallen off.

I entered the small room and saw the small girl hunched, clenching the blanket in pain, looking at the monitor beside her bed. "You're awake," I whispered. So much for my great have the parents be here first plan.

She turned her head very slowly; each small movement was probably sending a wave of pain into her chest. The pain was apparent on her extremely pale face and the manner by which she was biting her lip. This poor little girl. I started walking towards her IV. "I'm going to increase your morphine drip. You're in pretty bad shape. You have 3 broken ribs, one of which punctured your left lung. We'll talk more in a 2 hours or so, You seem to need a greater does of nerve block before we can get our off the drip."

Opps, I probably shouldn't have said that. Only a doctor can prescribe tings such as nerve blocks, on second thought I don't think that they would let her have a never block in the muscles that control her breathing…. Oh well, if she brings it up I can say she imagined it from the morphine drip. I turned a small dial which increased the flow rate of morphine.

I turned to see Christina struggle with all her might to make out words. Not only could she not maintain the physical wind force to speak but the tracheal tube inserted into her throat to make it easier to breath in the ambulance has scratched her vocal box. "My Pokémon?" she barely whispered.

Of course. She's alone, she's in pain, and her family isn't here. Could anything be much more scary then this? I smiled and reached into her personal bag I had placed on the wall earlier. No random pokeballs rolled around in the bag so I grasped her black fanny pack and opened it. There was a single pokeball. I turned back to her whispered, "It needs to stay in the ball, okay?"

The color finally returned to her face and she managed a whisper of a smile before working up the strength to ask, "The other one?"

I thought quickly, I'm extremely sure that there was no other pokeball in the bag or in her fanny pack so I shrugged, "There was only one mixed in with the stuff that came with you to the hospital."

Whatever color she had regained in her face from the morphine drip was gone now, tears, almost instantly formed in her eyes, she hunched over and attempted to sob but clearly that was too much pain for her small frame to take.

When she was attacked, is it possible that her Pokémon was stolen? I hate dealing with crime after math like this.

She managed a small squeak in pain. I need to get her mind off of this. When in doubt: Yoga.

I sat in the chair next to the monitor beside her bed and put my hand over hers. She looked me straight in the eye, hers were green, a shocking combo with her black hair. "I'll go check, see if it was lost in the ambulance, then I'll contact an officer to help you find it. Right now, I want you to close your eyes."

She did as I asked. Obedient patients are so nice.

"Now as best you can, focus on the area between your eye browse."

She snapped her eyes open and gave the strangest, 'What the?' look.

"Just do it," I muttered and rolled my eyes.

The process took about twenty minutes before I was confident she had fallen back asleep. I quietly I placed the pulse oximeter back on her finger and existed the room. I halfheartedly called lost and found to no avail. It's so sad that I have this phone number memorized, the number for missing/stolen Pokémon depart of the police office.

I glanced at the clock, 4:46, right as voice mail picked up my call. "Hi this is Daniel Nayar, Sub-ICU at Phenac Hospital, one of our patients, a 14-year-old girl in room 888 has had Pokémon stolen. She is alert enough to visit, please come during visiting hours of 10 a.m. to 7 p.m."

I sighed as I hung up the phone.

I want my lunch.

I stood from the roller chair and walked out of the ward, waving at the nurses to let them know. The only change in topic was the room numbers. I took the elevator down 8 floors and walked out in the lobby, and turned towards the 24-hour cafe, which was only manned by a single, tired man who was slouched over the counter, staring out the giant windows.

"Morning Mark," I mumbled.

He took a sharp sigh, much like being woken suddenly, "Hey Danny, check out the sky."

I glanced out the dark windows to see what he meant, despite the sun still being an hour and a half away the sky was lit by glowing white clouds, extremely high in the sky with a texture similar to the reflection of water, "What is that?"

"Beats me but it's nice to look at. Anyway you want your normal?"

I continued to stare at the sky as I muttered, "Yeah."

A/N:

What kind of clouds did he see? Well Noctilucent, of course xp. It means "shining night" in Latin and according to Wikipedia they are a rare cloud that form higher than all the others and reflect the sun light while it's still beyond the horizon. Also according to wiki, they occur in the summer between 70 and 50 degrees. I live at 42 degrees so I'm not quite close enough to see it. (Think Canada and north) But the pictures were pretty.

Originally when I had Danny on the phone with ICU I included all the medical talk. I decided that while I felt like I was putting my medical terminology class to good use it was both boring and confusing so I cut it out.

Danny's Last name was Indian. I wanted something that would fit the description I gave him in chapter 1.

Hmmm there are two options I'm playing with for the next chapter, I'm wondering which at this point would be a bigger surprise.

**Thank you for reading. Please review! Let me know if something is still confusing!  
**


	4. Sand in the Wind

A/N: Last night I had a dream, all I can remember is that I was going to frost a cake with homemade frosting. (I love homemade frosting so I frequently make it) I had some left over cream cheese frosting that I didn't want to go to waste so I took strawberry jam and blended it with the cream cheese frosting. Me in my sleep thought this would be a great combo but no matter how much jam I added the frosting didn't change color. No matter how much powdered sugar I added the frosting remained flat and when I sampled it, it tasted like pillow. Just figured you couldn't live another day without hearing about my dream. **Thanks for making it to this chapter and I hope you enjoy it!**

Here we stand in the Morning Dew

Chapter 4

Sand in the Wind

I stared at a board decorated by our new intern. The formerly bland, boring, cork bulletin board which was full of random notices and news, had been taken over by shiny sky blue wrapping paper, a sparkling, wavy, purple boarder, and worst of all, giant, glittery, yellow, happy, _smiley faces_. The faces expressions ranged from the simple, classic, closed lip smile to winking and laughing with its ugly dark red glittery mouth hanging so open it exceeded the boundaries of the smiley face. In the center the three largest departments of the Phenac Police station were listed, written in cute, bubbly hand writing and with green glitter glue.

Homicide Department (HD) closed cases: 89%

Missing Person's Department (MPD) closed cases: 92%

Lost and Stolen Pokémon Department (LSPD) closed cases: 26%

"This would be why," I heard an overly familiar voice call shortly before my nostrils were assaulted by the strong sent of generic granny smith apple shampoo and weight was thrown on my shoulder, "Anyone with enough brain power to tie their shoes gets out of LSPD."

"Thanks Pearl," a sneered, if there's anything she hates it's that nickname.

"I have a great idea, let's take a couple of those interns and really show them the field; I've always wanted to try killing a couple of them." For those that don't Majori, her pitch was so low, and dark that I'd have to change my undies if I were an intern right about now.

"Please, you're inside the station. Don't plot where your victims can hear. Let's head back to our cubby and discus this a little more privately?" I responded in an equally serious voice.

The weight on my shoulder shifted and thin, strong arms gently surrounded by upper shoulders to the best of her ability, she pulled herself closer and I could felt her chest brush gently against my arm, "Now aren't you such a gentleman to woo a woman like this. I've got a much more private room if you like."

Without turning to face her, after all her breath feels like its right in my ear, "Only the best for your sweet-checks. After all I got lost in your eyes, there darker then night itself."

My reward was a deafening snort in my ear. Majori hoped off my shoulders, "I can never beat you at that."

I finally turned to face her; Majori's the type of woman that if you take anything she does seriously you're going to be hurt. Despite being a single mother at 36 years old she managed to keep the gray out of her reddish-brown hair, though she does keep it short and pulled back in a stubby pig tail with hair around the front of her face too short to make it back, it frames her face together with her angled bangs. The only wrinkles she's gained are the crow's feet at the corner of her eyes from too many years of giant smiles. She's not exactly short, no rather, she's tall enough to stare most guys straight in the eyes, I'm just lucky enough to be taller than her.

"Majori! I'm so heartbroken. Some mean intern posted our scores!" Another overly familiar voice called, this one a man only thirty years older than Majori laughed, "I need a hug." He's LSPD's head and he's about four inches shorter than Majori, anytime the two stand within two feet of each other they look like father and daughter.

"Anytime the small children aren't looking lover-boy!" she laughed and high-fived him. She then took her exit and turned down the hall that heads towards the LSPD's wing.

I stared at the horrible percentage for another couple of moments before heading to the right hallway, LSPD's wing. I glanced at the crowd around the bulletin board. Those with blue and green arm bands, symbolizing their connection to either to MPD or HD stood cheering while those of us with black arm bands, LSPD's, glanced at the board before sighing and sulking off to our wing.

I sat down at my desk, which of course just happens to be behind Majori's desk. She sat on her roller chair fingering through the file cabinet under her desk and humming an old but familiar tune. I wonder where I know it? Her desk was decorated well over the top with pictures of her trusty Sudowoodo and Politoed, and her two boys. The boys, seven and five, for some inexplicable reason, didn't have a single picture which they had clean clothes on.

I leaned back in my chair and stretched, all my cases are at dead ends. No matter how much I stare at the papers it's not going to make a Pokémon that ran into the wild come back nor a Pokémon that was poke-napped be found. A case is either solved within 48 hours or it seems they will never be solved.

"Knock knock," an extremely deep voice called, at the same time he knocked on the side of my cubical. I glanced at a heavy-set, 30-year-old black co worker. He's one of the nicest guys in the office, but one of the meanest cops on the street.

"Hm?" I responded, leaning back in my chair and looking up at him.

"Jones, Call just came in, there's a missing Sealeo at stand in the outskirts. Boss man wants you to deal with it."

"Great, great," I sighed, propping myself up in the chair and grabbing a shoulder bag I keep on the floor.

"Majori," he started.

"Yeah Jack?" she asked and leaned back in her chair to face us.

"Boss man says he needs a word with you in his office."

"Aww man, I hate being sent to the principal's office," she smiled and rocked forward in her chair.

"What'd you do this time?" I asked.

She shrugged, "Saaaa… Maybe I hugged the wrong person again? Can you believe that there are people that don't like random hugs?" the final question was more of an exclamation as though this was a startling fact. Yeap, that's Majori alright.

"And you're surprised by this?" I asked.

Her response was another shrug as she stood and headed towards the office. With my bag over my shoulder I speed walked to my car, turned on the light and siren and speed out of the city. The desert was deserted but the outskirt was still twenty minutes away even going 90 miles per hour. I kicked up massive amounts of sand which whipped into the air and flew in the wind.

Upon arriving I was greeted by a 15-year-old boy. Hair was short and brown, eyes were also brown, and his skin had a slight tan. The boy wore simple dark blue jeans, a brown jacket with a couple of tears and a broken zipper exposing a simple dark blue shirt. He stunk of too much axe and sweat sneaking it's away through the overwhelming cologne.

"So are you the one with the lost Sealeo?" I asked, I make sure to never say stolen to a person's face.

"My Sealeo was stolen!" he exclaimed.

"Alright, first things first. Name and age?"

"Chase Collias, 15," He responded quickly.

"I meant your Sealeo," I sighed. I already had that information from the dispatcher.

"Oh... My Father bought my Sealeo as a Shpeal about two years ago, so probably two to three-ish. It's level was Forty-three and he didn't have a nickname..."

Alright, alright, "Give me a rundown of what happened," I muttered as I pulled out my small notebook and pen from my bag.

"I fell down and my wallet was stolen. When I was trying to pay for dinner a chick paid the bill for me. I ran out to thank her and she told me to go 'change my luck' and talk to a guy who was having a smoke on the stairs. I did, and he made me a deal. He lent me a strange Pokémon and said that if I could win a battle with it, it would be mine to keep. The Pokémon in the battle went berserk, he attacked the girl I was battling and sent her to the hospital. Once the ambulance was gone the guy that had lent me the strange Pokémon was gone, along with the Pokémon he lent, my Sealeo and the girl's Pokémon. Oh and I think the girl that paid my bill was the one that stole my wallet." He said all in one breath.

Defiantly sounds like a case of stolen Pokémon to me. "Why do you think that she stole the wallet?"

"Because I found my wallet after it had been cleaned out, right where she had been parked."

This kid clearly has no luck, "Describe her for me."

"She had brown hair and a D cup."

… Really? That's all you noticed about her? "What about her face? Eye color? Nose?"

"I never made it up that far."

At least he's honest. "Okay then, do you remember what she was wearing?"

"A black spaghetti string top that showed _a lot_ of breast, black leather pants that were _really_ tight and she had a black leather jacket that zipped up the front. It was tight on her too. Small waist, nice butt. Everyone seemed to call her 'Candy.'"

I can imagine why he never made it up to her eyes. "Okay now tell me more about the guy that lent you the strange Pokémon and the strange Pokémon itself."

"He gave me a Makuhita. It used the strangest attack I'd ever seen. I simply told it to attack the girl's Nidorina and a strange blue, black, purple sort of glow engulfed it's fist before punching the Nidorina and sending it flying. The poor thing was knocked out. Then the guy—"

I cut him off, "are you sure it was a Makuhita?"

He stared at me for a second, "Uh… yeah. One-hundred percent sure."'

A strange Makuhita? This maybe the best news I've had all day! "Alright, sorry about that please continue."

"Okay…"he started, I had clearly knocked him off his momentum. "Umm the guy had a dragon tattoo on his hand, um left I think, he had dark brown hair that was greased back, he looked like he wanted a role in that one old movie, _Grease_. A brown leather jacket, nasty yellow teeth, his eyes were kind of sunken in and dark. I think the iris color was dark brown too. His nose was kind of knobby like someone had broken it before. He looked like he was in his mid-twenties."

You can remember all this detail about some dude but you can't recall anything other than the girl's cup size? Alright well time to ask around…

I asked the lowlifes in the parking lot about the grease-wannabe and 'Candy.' I learned that Candy was a frequent visitor of the outskirt stand. She seems to do her work here, as every man seems to have been intimate with her at some time. Her eyes are apparently green, pale pink lips, no zits despite never wearing makeup and she most defiantly must be a D cup with almost everything on display.

The grease wannabe, the more I asked about him the more confused I got. Though his appearance fit the stereotype for drug dealers he didn't seem to be into that. Everyone reported him as a smooth talker, polite twenty-something young man. Nothing much scarier than a polite bad guy, they manage to confuse everyone. No one else seems to have gotten a Pokémon from this guy nor did anyone seem to know his name.

I entered the dinner and the first one I talked to was the bar tender 'Rick.' He politely retold more or less the same exact story that everyone else repeated. Chase fell in the parking lot, couldn't pay his pill, Candy paid for him, they left (and apparently bashed his knees on the counter both coming and going from his seat), he came back and talked to Grease on the steps and a battle and a girl was sent to the hospital.

I guess my only lead in this case it 'Grease.'

I then looked around, in spots that would be easy for a Pokémon to hide, looked around the parking lot, all I got was nothing.

"Hey Chase," I called to the teen, he came running over, "I'm going to give you my phone number, call me if your Pokémon shows up or you suddenly remember something important. I'm going to get started on the grunt work back and Phenac."

I scribbled my name and number on a piece of paper and likewise I put his number under where I had written his name for future contact.

Without the sirens I drove back to the city. I suspect that this is yet another un-solvable case. When a Pokémon gets stolen, it then gets passed around between friends and never seen again. But a Makuhita? This will be a great break for me. I can't wait to make this call tonight.

Once back in the city I quickly whipped together a poster asking, "Have you seen me?" with a picture of a normal Sealeo. I put its stats under the picture, it'll be harder to find because it doesn't have a nickname that it responds to but oh well.

The office felt empty as Majori apparently left to pick up one of her kids early from school, something about one of them throwing up.

I walked around the usual hot spots for bulletin boards. In front of the Pokecenter, in front of its next door neighbor the Pokemart, in front of the pre-gym, in front of the coliseum, in front of the main fountain, and at the entrance to the city.

As I stuck the final poster up I noticed a woman with light, brown hair and a lemony sent, out of the corner of my eye, she watched me put up the poster and once I started to walk away she was able to read it and she sighed, shock her head and reached towards a different corner of the bill board. Probably just glancing at the other "Have you seen me?" ads.

Once I was done with the ads I returned to the office, sat in my chair and powered up my computer. I searched in the criminal data base for known Pokémon thieves out on parole, none of the pictures I quickly glanced through matched the description of dark hair, sunken eyes and a broken nose.

I sighed and glanced down at my file cabinet, I fingered through all the rows I had sorted by chronological order until I reached the very back, my first case, three years ago. A girl who was only 17 at the time and her Makuhita ,'Nixon,' was stolen from her in a home robbery. Just thought of the blond teen invoked the sent memory of eucalyptus and peppermint.

I ran my finger through the page, looking for where I had written down her P*DA number. Once I found it I dialed her number.

One ring.

Two ring.

Three ring.

Four rin— "Hello? This is Chelsea," she answered sweetly.

A/N:

Mwahahahaha I shall end it here! I love Chelsea and I can't wait to do her chapter, but alas I must wait, Can't rush it, can't rush it. I try to change the way the world looks through each "eyes" it feels more like I'm trying to write a story about perception than what I was aiming for. Different people notice different things and pay attention to different details and I'm trying to emphasize that by the way they describe the world but I'm not really sure if that comes through or if it seems like I'm lazy in one chapter and in the next devoted to peoples hair colors. .

I really wanted to use that one line, "I never made it up that far." Chase! Did you have to be so honest about it! Your making me blush just typing it! XD

I hope I can get back to Majori in the near future, I like her and her thoughts bounce around worse than most ping pong balls. Why does she hate the nickname Pearl? Well I guess I have to write that, but feel free to google what Majori means.

I'm not sure if this set of eyes was too surprising, too bad, I need to pull some trick out of my hat and I'm grasping at straws. I feel as though I've forced myself into a spot where I have to write the most predicable thing for the next two chapters . I'll figure something out so hopefully you guys (all two of you) don't get bored.

**Thank you for reading this story! If you like it please review! If you don't, let me know what's wrong with it in a review! I can't grow if you don't tell me what's wrong!**


	5. Cirrosatratus

A/N: I was getting tired of the failure on my part to get the time lines to match up better, so for the observant ones who noted that she was out for two days I have gone back and edited it to be just one day so the time gap isn't nearly as large.

Medical speak: PKU, next time you're in the grocery store pick up some Yoplait yogurt or some sugar free gum. On the back it'll say "PKU warning Phenylkenetics." PKU is when a person lacks the ability to break apart one of the two enzymes in aspartame the fake sugar substance. (The amino acids also occurs in low levels in eggs and milk) If a person with PKU drinks a diet coke they may have seizures (there's also some other problems but I'll just end your medical terminology lesson here)

**I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Here stand in the Morning Dew

Chapter 5

Cirrosatratus

If you love your children send them on a journey. (Japanese proverb 1882)

You must travel to rub and grind your brain with others. (Montaigne)

Who does not travel does not know the value of men. (Moorish proverb 1902)

Travel broadens the mind. (Montaigne)

The trip teaches tolerance. (Benjamin Disraeli)

Why did I think that they knew more than me? Just the process of sitting at home waiting for a card, a call, or just some sort contact wore me thin. She was mad, of course she was mad at me but when I picked up the phone in the afternoon that day, I figured it was just another call from her P*DA to say hi.

"Hey Chrisy," I answered with a smile.

An unfamiliar, low female voice answered, "Is this the father of Christina Beck?"

I felt my smile fall off my face and my eye browse knot, I turned in my chair to face the office wall, "Yes, this is."

"This is Shanon, with Phenac City Hospital. Your daughter was attacked by a rampant Pokémon and I need some information," her words we slow and slightly slurred.

"Oh my god," I muttered sinking into my chair.

"Do you have insurance on her?"

"Yes, oh god yes," I'm starting to shake, "We use Green Cross."

"Okay, any known allergies to medication?"

"Penicillin and aspartame, she's a, a PKU."

"PKU? Hmmm that's rare. Do you know if she was on any drugs?"

My palms were sweating; failing to give a right answer may mean death for Chrissy but, but, "I'm sorry, she's been traveling, so, I don't know…"

Her questions droned on but each just landed with a numbing impact, question after question.

"Hey, how is she?" I mumbled into the phone.

"Unconscious, she's just been wheeled into the emergency operating room to inflate her lung."

A brick, a big, fat, heavy, steel brick has just landed on my heart. I took a shuttering breath, "May I come see her?"

"At this particular moment I can't say if she'll be allowed visitors but there's a hotel across the street from the hospital that gives a good rate for visiting families here. I can send them your name and get you a good rate so you can be close when we do allow you to visit."

What the hell kind of presumptuous attitude was that? I want to see my daughter; I need to see her, damn it! She has to be okay, she's going to be okay right? How can I know that of you won't let me see her? I took a deep breath and gathered my emotions, "Yeah, please send them my name; I'll talk to them as soon as I gather my wife."

"I will do that." The phone clicked as the hospital staff hung up on me and I bolted from my chair, ran down the empty hall way. Each foot step on the gray title floor echoed off the white brick wall. The lights in the building were relatively dim with only every fourth light on.

I reached the end of the corridor and knocked on the door, without waiting for an answer I barged open. My boss sat hunched over a paper with a pen in his hand and a baby carrot hanging out of his mouth, "Beck? You okay?"

How panicked do I look? "I just got a call from a hospital in Phenac City, my daughters been hurt. I'm leaving and I have no idea when I'll be back."

My boss stared at me in blank shock. Without waiting for his answer I closed the door and ran back down the hall way. I exited the building all while still running, each step pounded on the concrete to my car. I don't think I've run this fast or this far in twenty years. I ran up a single flight of stars in the parking ramp before dashing into my car and slamming the door. Once in the car, as I was still panting I dialed on my P*DA the house phone number.

The phone rang once.

The phone rang twice.

The phone rang thrice. Come on Iz! Pick up!

The phone rang a fourth time.

The phone rang a fifth time.

The phone rang a sixth time. IZ!

The phone rang a seventh time.

The phone rang an eighth time- "Hi! Beck household!" A warm happy voice answered.

"IZ!" I shouted into the phone.

"Greg? What's going on? Why are you huffing into th—"

"Something happened to Chrissy," I panted.

"What?" she shouted back.

"I got a call from Phenac hospital, she was attacked by a Pokémon, she's unconscious and they were wheeling her into surgery!"

"What?" she shouted even louder.

"I'm on my way home, pack enough cloths for a couple days for both of us and we deal with the rest later. Get Mr. and Mrs. Peck ready for flight."

"Alright," She answered promptly before hanging up the phone.

Why did I have to work in Agate? So far away from the house! I drove twenty miles over the speed limit praying that the cops wouldn't pop out of the trees.

Upon arriving at the house Iz had done exactly what I asked her and then some. She managed to adequately pack everything we might need for about four to five days worth of stay; she stood in the front yard with our two Fearows behind her, each holding one bag.

I drove up in our single car drive way. Parked the car and bolted out from it and lunched myself onto Mrs. Peck's back. To Phenac! I shouted, just like the good old days. As Fearow used her giant wings to propel us into the air I watched my wife walk over to the car and lock it, I was already beyond the town line before I saw her start to rise above the houses.

Thank god I have you Iz.

The flight only took about twenty minutes before we landed right in front of Phenac hospital. The hotel really was directly across the street.

"Greg, you're so panicked right now, we should check into the hotel first and then talk to the hospital staff. You need to calm down before we do much more, you'll be no help to the nurses and doctors or Christina for that matter as shaky you are right now," Iz sighed and placed her small thin hand on my shoulder and gently pushed me towards the hotel side of the street.

We entered a normal hotel. It had a small lobby with an area for a simple continental breakfast, not much for the bells and whistles clearly. Iz walked right up to the counter without any nervousness, "Hi my name's Elizabeth Beck and this is my husband Greg Beck. We were told this is the hotel to stay at while we visit our daughter in the hospital." She smiled calmly.

"Oh right the hospital told me about you guys. I just need you to sign here and your room is all ready for you." The female clerk smiled as she pulled out a paper.

Iz and I stared at the clerk for a moment before she spoke up, "The cost?"

The clerk smiled, "Oh there's none. We have a deal with the hospital and your health insurance that out of town residents that need a prolonged stay at the cost of the insurance and hospital here. The hospital pays about 20% of the bill for your room and your insurance pays 60%. It works out well for us because we always has customers coming so we wave the remaining 20% that we normally charge other wise to cover for slow weeks"

I never knew, or cared for that matter, about hotel economics. I want to hurry up to my room so I can go see my daughter please.

Our room was a simple single king bed room. Our window had the extravagant view of a concrete wall. The bath room was so small only a single person could fit in it at a time but it would work for now.

Iz automatically started unpacking our bags into the dresser under the old, thick TV. "Sit down," She ordered.

I obeyed.

"Once I'm done unpacking we can go and learn about Christina. You need to stop shaking before we go. What if they let us see her and your shaking scared? Christina's probably scared herself and if she sees you like that it'll scare her even more."

"Yeah," I sighed and closed my eyes. I focused on slowing my breath. Iz, I know you're just as scared for her as I am. How can you be so strong to hide it this well?

I had stopped shaking around the time Iz finally finished unpacking and put our hygiene products in the bath room. It had been replaced with a numb feeling. It's as though nothing's real anymore. Together we exited the hotel and walked across the street to enter the hospital.

The hospital was enormous. A thin water fall lined the wall and entered a thick draining pan whose bottom was riddled with small change. I gave a small, sharp sigh as I reached in my pocket for change, grapping a 5 poke coin I tossed it into the water fall and watched it fall into the drainage pan. Save Christina Lord.

I looked away from the water to see Iz already talking to the large kiosk in the center walk way titled, 'Visitors Information.' She walked towards me and grasped my arm. "I was told ICU was this way."

I let her lead the way as we turned away from the giant water fall and entered a hall with a giant windowed wall. Everything from the outside was clearly visible, on the other side of the hall I noticed a small sign hanging above a large door way, 'Café.'

Iz lead me deeper and deeper into the maze, until we finally reached a larger elevator, some genius had named it the Neumman's elevator. Maybe someone donated a lot of money to the hospital. We reached the sixth floor and turned through the maze until we once again reached the wall of windows. From this height we could see the sky above many of the slightly smaller buildings. A circle had formed around the sun.

Iz found a sign labeled "ICU ward" and turned me towards it. A female clerk was typing as we approached the desk.

"Hello," Iz politely called.

The woman continued typing.

"Hello?" Iz called again.

The woman continued to type.

Iz knocked on the desk and waved at the clerk, "Hello?"

The woman jumped and stopped typing. She her already slightly red checks turned into a bright tomato red. She held a single finger as she reached for something on the table. She grasped a small object on the table and stuffed one in each ear.

"Sorry I forgot I had taken them out to make a phone call," she laughed. It was the same voice that I had talked to over the phone a bit over an hour ago now. Had she gone an hour without her hearing aids? Who knows.

I suddenly I felt as though I had my feet on physical ground, "Were here to see if we can visit Christina Beck. She's our Daughter."

She pushed her honey brown hair out her eyes and looked at me through her thick glasses, "Let me see if we can do that yet." The fourty-year-old cleark glanced down at her phone and started dialing. She picked the phone up to ear and a horrible screech emitted from the phone, she pulled the phone away from her ear with a couple of tears in her eyes. She pulled the hearing aide out of her ear and placed the phone back to her ear.

"Hey this is Shanon, I'm wondering if the Patient Christina Beck is still in surgery?" Shanon's eyes were fixed on a small monitor beside her key board.

I leaned around the window to see the small monitor. Words quickly appeared on the screen, "She's still in surgery. She should be done in another hour. I have no idea if there will be visiting restrictions. How's Matt?"

"Okay. Tell you more later, but thanks for letting me know." She hung up the phone and looked towards us, "She's still in surgery and no one knows what shape she'll be in once it's done. How about you have a seat in the lobby and I'll send someone to contact you when she's ready."

"Okay," Iz nodded. Iz grabbed my arm and pulled me towards a sitting area, the chairs had their backs to the windows and we sat.

An hour passed and I finally felt as though I really was here. My daughters really here. Everything's really happening.

Another hour passed, I have a headache, probably because I haven't eaten in about seven hours now, but I'm really not hungry.

Yet another hour passed, Iz finally couldn't take sitting anymore and her nervousness is starting to show as she paced the lobby back and forth.

A fourth hour passed, I stood up and headed towards the ICU desk to learn about Christina. It was a different clerk, this one was a younger man and he rambled something about the surgery being finished but they still couldn't let us in, he'd tell us if there was a change.

A fifth hour passed and I just sat there and stared into space. Iz had her head resting on my shoulder and she also just stared at some interesting spot on the floor. Both of our heads snapped to attention as a set of footsteps clicked against the pretend marble floor. It wasn't a doctor but rather, a large, middle-aged man with a blue and gray security uniform.

"Folks you're going to have to leave now."

"What? Why!" I bolted out of my chair.

"Visiting hours ended three hours ago. You can come back in the morning," he coolly responded.

"My daughter, I haven't been able to see my daughter!" I cried out. I'm shaking again.

"Greg," Iz quietly muttered as she grasped my sleeve. I looked down and stared right into her green eyes. They were red and tired, much like mine, she gave the forced smile she always give when she's about to say something that makes her mad. "If the gentleman says we need to go, we need to go. They may have to clean the area or something. Let's trust the staff for now that they will call us if they need us and we can come back at 10 in morning. For now let's clean our self up and rest. Okay?"

I glanced away from her eyes and looked down at the floor, me sitting here does nothing for the staff or Chris. The only thing it did was make me feel better about being close to her. I sighed and looked back to the security guard, "Okay, we'll leave."

Everything feels numb again. Iz lead me out of the building and took me to the hotel, there I took a shower at Iz's command, crawled into bed and closed my eyes. She did the same and crawled up against me. In silence we lied, hugging each other, but never actually falling asleep.

It was about 3:30 in the morning when my P*DA rang. Both Iz and I snapped out of bed I reached for the phone before it even finished the first ring. I did my best not to physically shout into the phone, "Hello, this is Greg Beck."

A young man's voice called back on the other side of the line, "Hi Greg. I'm Daniel from Phenac Hospital. Would you be Christina Beck's father?"

Again I could feel myself shaking and my breath was getting fast and shallow, "Yes, I am. How is she? Is she okay? Can we see her?"

"She's doing much better now; she's been moved out of ICU. She has yet to regain consciousness but she's overcome the biggest step," Daniels voice was the best thing I have heard since this afternoon.

I took a deep shuttering breath. I'm sure it sounded like I was crying. I could feel Iz's hand rubbing my back as she leaned against me, trying to hear Daniel's voice through the phone. I pulled the phone away from my head and turned on the speaker phone.

"Now she has had a chest tube placed in order to drain her lung so before you can visit I need you and your wife to make sure you have both had a good shower and are wearing clean clothes. This ward's normal visiting hours are 10 a.m. till 7p.m. but looking through the file it looks like you and your wife haven't been able to see her yet so I'll let the check in desk know that your two can come up and visit any time you can make it here. I would much rather Christina wake up with you guys around."

I pulled the phone away from me as I took a deep sniff, my nose is getting really runny, "Thank you, thank you," I muttered.

"Alright well I hope to see you and your wife in person soon."

"Thank you, thank you again," I muttered again, my breath is so short and choppy, I'm sure I sound like I'm crying.

Daniel hung up and I put my P*DA down and looked at Iz. She had a smile on her face and was clearly forcing herself not to cry. I gave her a tight embrace where we both shook and cried.

Once we had calmed down we changed our clothes, washed our hands and faces and ran across the street.

Iz and I approached the visitor's information kiosk and we were directed to the eighth floor. We made our way through the waterfall lined walls and the wall of windows till we reached the elevator. We entered under a small sign that said "Sub-ICU" where a young nurse greeted us, she had a brilliant smile and black hair tied into a high pony tail.

Upon entering the room Christina had her bed sitting up, she had woken up in the time it took us to get her, and she had a large white back on her lap. She was looking at her wallet with a confused expression and counting with her fingers.

"Chrissy." I gently called from the door.

She slowly turned her head. Christina had always been small and skinny but I could see more of her bone structure than I have ever seen in my life. She lifted her right arm to her mouth as tears started to pour from her green eyes.

Her voice was rough and barely a whisper, "Mommy, Daddy."

We couldn't hug her because of her chest but we each grabbed her hands and looked her in the eyes and smiled as more tears poured from her eyes.

* * *

A/N: Why did it take 8 pages to describe that I had previously written in a single paragraph? Geeze!

I have wanted to do this chapter for a while. I like the way the parents are. Greg is high emotion while Iz is the one to stay cool and in control. (Greg is also in a serious state of shock)... Last night I relized that I had left myself an out where I don't exactly have to write the most predicable chapter next but I did have to set it up a little bit so it wouldn't be completely out of left field. I put a giant hint in here somewhere. So much so that I felt like I was screaming it out at the top of my lungs.

What was I hinting? Well I can promise you that in the next chapter, **YOU WILL KNOW.**

I am so eager to write the next chapter now. I'll have it up defiantly for sure sometime tomorrow, see you then! Mwahahahaha.

"Neumman's elevator" at my local hospital there's two main elevators. the towers evaluator and the Neumman's. this is where I got the name. winds up that he created some theory that's so complex it would have been easier to try and read Japanese. Neumman's talks you towards the PTA department where I did job observations for a while.

Mr. and Mrs. Peck. For a while I raised Quails! they're cute little bird that even when their full grown they fit in the palm of your hand. Mr. and Mrs. Peck was a couple that I raised. Mr. Peck was a little violent so none of the other birds would get near him however Mrs. Peck would put up with him, so somewhere along the line she went from Queen to Mrs. Peck.

**Thanks for reading, please review! Let me know what's wrong and what I can fix!**


	6. Sunny

A/N: Are you ready? **TIME FOR A PLOT TWIST!**

Here we stand in the Morning Dew

Chapter 6

Sunny

"ICE BEAM!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Coloi!" Pearl screamed as she released a thick blue beam.

The beam landed dead center of the Zigzagoon, the small Pokémon fell to the ground as a frozen rock.

End game.

I glared across the parking lot as the man before me, his ridiculous dyed, pink hair, and wannabe cow boy look. I recalled Pearl and Nosy before storming across the lot. He recalled his final Zigzagoon.

"Couldn't you have given me a freebie just this one time?" he spat.

"No, now you owe me for the job and the battle," I growled and stuck my hand out.

"Take it!" He shouted, he took his wad of cash, forced it against my breast and squeezed.

With all my might I punched him, right between the eyes, forcing him down to the ground where he bounced and groaned. I picked up the remains of cash off the ground, stuffed them into my leather pocket and started heading towards the diner.

"Hey!" a man called and waved at me. God, I'm so not in the mood for you, fuck off. "Nice falcon punch!"

"I gotta hell of a falcon kick for the next asshole that pisses me off and blocks me," I growled. Move to the side of the steps grease-head.

"Now, now, now, I have a question for you," he smiled.

"I might have an answer after I eat." Now move it.

"What's your favorite kind of Pokémon?" he kept smiling.

Is that really what he wants to know? "Defensive ones," I grumbled, I then started walking up the steps, prepared to walk on him if necessary.

"Then you have good luck, here," His smile was still fixed on his face as he pulled out a small pokeball and held it inches from my elbow.

"What are you trying to get?" I asked glaring at the pokeball.

"It's a Tentacruel. And now it's yours."

"I asked what are you trying to get?" What kind of person would just be giving out Pokémon? Something's wrong.

"Boss man wants these Pokémon mixed into the trainer population. There a special new breed. Superior to any Pokémon you've seen before."

"And you want me to believe that it's for free?" bullshit.

"Oh no. it's only for capable trainers and you proved by grinding that guy into the ground that you are more than able to hand this guy."

I don't like this guy. Something's wrong.

"If you don't want to just accept it, I could offer you a job," he continued to smile. His mouth is so gross with nasty yellow and brown teeth.

I just glared at him.

"My big boss is looking for a formal escort. I heard that you're the best girl in this area to ask about such a job. Candy."

An escort job, me? I look just about as trashy as any other whore.

"Pay will be 500,000 Poke for tonight and 200,000 Poke for every following meeting."

"So much money? What the hell is he involved in?" I just beat a guy for 8,000 Poke.

"He's involved with matters that make it mighty hard to find a woman and then one with enough digression to keep her mouth shut."

This is wrong, something's really wrong here.

"The big boss asked that I give you 100,000 up front so you can get yourself cleaned up for the big first date." He continued to smile as he pulled a large wad of cash out of his pocket.

I don't think I've ever seen that much money at once in my whole life. He's serious, whatever it is. "What kind of escort job are we talking about?"

"A night of dancing in Phenac city."

Too vague, how do I know that he's not going to pull out a gun or something crazy as soon as I take the wad of the cash. That's a lot of cash.

...That's a lot of cash.

"I'll take the job, but I reserve the right to run like hell if need be." By the time I start running it'll probably be to late…

His twisted smile grew larger as he forced the wad of cash into my hand as well as the pokeball, "The boss wants to you met him in front of the Phenac coliseum. He'll reserve a hotel room for you at the Falls Inn. He'll need your real name for the reservation. "

"Can't he just put it under his name?" I hate giving out my real name.

"It'll be your room and yours alone, he's only paying for it. When you approach the staff they're going to want ID. And no, claiming you're from an employer doesn't fly with this hotel staff."

Could I run right now with the cash? Nah he might shot me dead, I don't see a gun on him though…. Just my name for now right? "Cindy Beerwagon."

"Meeting's at 8 o'clock, he hates tardiness, and top by the formals shop, pick yourself a formal gown that has some gold on it. It doesn't have to be all gold, in fact, please don't be all gold, just a couple of accents would be good enough."

"Phenac coliseum, 8 o clock, dress with a little gold on it. Got it," I muttered staring at my new Tentacruel's pokeball.

With this, grease-head shuffled out of the center of the stairs and allowed me to pass, I took a couple steps up the stairs before I turned and glared at him, "What's your name?"

He looked up the stairs with his nasty smile and a fresh unlit cigarette between his fingers, "Honey, you can call me Thom for now."

For now huh? Fake name. I turned without farther response and entered the diner.

The first thing I saw was Rick smiling vibrantly, "Hey Candy, I saw you on the steps so I had your usual ready-made for you." He continued his warm smile as he placed a steaming plate in front of me with a grilled chicken sandwich, hot tea and the soup of the day. Looks like Italian wedding soup. I took my normal seat at the bar and dug in.

"Hey Rick, listen to this: last night Mel…" I smiled as I repeated a stupid tale of a girl that lives near me getting her foot stuck in the toilet. As always he smiled, nodded, laughed at the appropriate places, and asked the right questions at the right places.

I really don't know if he's just humoring me because I'm a customer or if he's just legitimately nice but he's the sweetest person here. I wish I wasn't such a trashy person so that I could hit on him in earnest. I guess I would file this emotion under puppy-love because no matter what it will never move. He'll be a nice guy that will find a nice woman and I'll be dead in some ditch within a couple years.

As I finished up my meal Rick quickly glanced up to see something outside, I turned around to glace at what he was staring at. A young teenager had fallen, face down, on the concrete. I watched him jump up to his feet as quickly as possible and he had a small limp as he hiked into the diner. He walked up to the first seat available, turned in his chair and hit the counter with such a force my mug of tea moved. He had a strange grin as he was trying to muffle a cry.

Rick walked over to the newbie and started a conversation, ""Nice fall outside man, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, do you know how to get to battle mountain from here? A man in Phenac city said I could get there by heading south-east…" Rick was going to die if didn't let his laughter out, and the boy seemed to notice this as he trailed off. I was having a hard time not laughing too.

"You," Rick paused for dramatic effect, "are headed the wrong way. From Phenac city it would have been just do east. There's no passable trail between here and the mountains to get to mount battle. Did you notice that the lack of mountains here in the desert may have been a giveaway you were headed the wrong way?" Rick openly burst out in laughter, I just turned my head and gave a slight chuckle.

Once Rick and I stopped laughing I turned back around to see the boy looking straight down at the counter. Aww poor thing I think we hurt his feelings. He sighed and then looked up at Rick, "Then I guess I get to go the really long way to battle mountain. You think I can order a burger here?"

Rick had a bored look as he took the kid's order and as Rick passed me to go into the kitchen I sneaked in a request for a refill on my tea.

Rick came back with food for the kid and tea for me so I ignored the kid as he ate and I sprang a couple questions on Rick, like "…What kind of color dress do you think would look best with a little bit of gold on it? Totally hypothetical of course," I smirked.

He placed his hand on his chin and looked up as he thought, "Dark blue or black."

Our conversation then moved on to what colors look best on girls, yay he hates the sun shine yellow and bright pink girls. As we talked I slipped him a 1,000 poke from my suddenly large stash, for my meal and his tip. As I finished my final dregs of tea I glanced over at the boy, he was searching his pockets frantically as Rick was glaring at him.

"M-my wallet is missing," he stuttered.

Rick sighed and scratched the back of his head before coming to a solution, "Alright here's what we're going to do. Give me you P*DA number and name. I want to see you within the week. Good luck finding your wallet." Rick pulled out a small piece of paper, which I've had to sign on more than one occasion, and the boy took the pen and started writing.

"Man Rick, this seems to be the most unlucky boy I've seen in a while," I laughed to Rick. The boy turned to finally realize that I've been here the whole time. Hmmm? He clearly hasn't learned the art of staring at a woman's breasts when she's not looking. "Here Rick, cut the boy a little slack." I slid a 1,000 Poke to him, "Rest is your tip dear." I smiled and Rick's mouth was partially open in shock. The boy's mouth on the other hand was gaping, be careful of catching flies in there kid.

"What's wrong here? Candy in a generous mood? Hells frozen over," Rick shrugged and chuckled.

"I came into this strange thing called good fortune the other day and I just wanted to pass it along," I returned the shrug and stepped of the stool, it's about time to leave and get fancy for my date tonight.

I walked down the steps, ignoring Thom, and then across the parking lot. I reached my bike around the time when the boy came running up to me. "Hey, I wanted to thank you for before," he smiled.

How long has it been since someone legitimately thanked me? How long has it been since I've done something worth a thank you? It feels funny, "Please don't thank me sweetheart. Go change your luck yourself," Thom said he needed to get his Pokémon into the population, how about you go see, if when I come back I hear everything went well I'll keep the Tentacruel, if things don't go so well, I'm running, "Talk to the man, having a smoke on the steps. He'll change your world."

Guys get this glazed over look when they're staring at my breasts, words seem to sink in slower than normal, this is such a case as he whispered, "Thanks," before ripping his eyes off my chest and turning towards the dinner.

Where did I put my helmet? I shuffled through the stuff in my trunk and ignored the roar of another hover bike parking next to me.

"I think you dropped something," I small voice called. I glanced up from my bike trunk to see one of the smallest girls I've ever met pointing at the ground. I looked around my bike to see a brown wallet on the ground.

"I don't have a wallet like that…" I walked around my bike and picked it up. It had a picture of the boy as his trainer licenses, wow he actually went the legitimate way, not many people that train actually have licenses in this region. Chase Collias? At least he has a kind of cool name. His wallet had 50,000 poke in it. So you had your wallet, you had enough money to pay for your meal and you still couldn't pay? Well fine, I'm taking my 1,000 poke back! I reached in and grasped a single 1,000 bill.

I looked up at the small girl who was watching my every move intently. "This wallet belongs to the boy on the steps," I pointed behind me and she followed my finger, "I paid for his lunch 'cause he said he had no money. Clearly, he did, so I'm just taking the money back. I need to get going soon, do you think you can take this over there for me?"

I handed the girl the wallet and she quietly nodded. She was kind of cute, quite, black hair, green eyes, glasses, and skinny. If I had been just cute instead of sexy how would me life have turned out?

I stopped looking at her as I pulled my helmet the rest of the way out the trunk.

"Hey girlie would you come here for a sec!" Thom called; I looked up with a glare to see who he was talking to. He was waving at the small girl next to me.

The girl gave me a small wave and smile which I returned before sitting back on my bike.

Threw my helmet I watched Thom push the two into a fight and around the time the two walked off the steps I decided it was time to go. I turned on the bike and speed into the desert.

I took a nice relaxing drive at the recommended speed for desert travel. Most people speed through at about 80 miles per hour, sure that shortens the trip down to about 30 minutes but I'm much rather not have my bike go out of control so I follow the limit at 55. I did have to pull over to the side as an ambulance speed through the dessert coming from Phenac city. As I stopped on the side of the road I glanced up at the cloudless sky.

Once in the city, I first visited a normal store, they had a general selection of clothing and make up. I hear that if you look to trashy, formal gown shops won't let you in. I took my time and settled on a simple brown dress and I picked up a new, strapless bra for me to wear while trying on dresses. Once I was done with clothing I picked some simple basics for makeup, it's been so many years since I've bought any. I took a couple of hours at this one store and spent about 5,000 poke.

After getting some nice clothes I headed towards the Fall's Inn. It was a simple hotel directly in front of the hospital. I came in at the end of the hotels clerk's conversation with a couple.

"…The hospital pays about 20% of the bill for your room and your insurance pays 60%. It works out well for us because we always has customers coming so we wave the remaining 20% that we normally charge other wise to cover for slow weeks," she smiled at the couple.

The wife looked like she was holding her husband in reality. He was pale and short of breath. Maybe he should be the one in the hospital?

The clerk waved at them as they walked around the corner to the elevator. And then she turned to me, "Hello, how can I help you?" She asked politely.

"Um, hi," I stuttered, when was the last time I was in a hotel? Even a simple one like this? I can't think of any, "I was told that my boss had made a reservation for me here? Under my name Cindy Beerwagon."

"Cindy Beerwagon…." She muttered as she typed on a computer, a smile lit her face and she printed a piece of paper. "Okay I need to have you sign here," she pointed to a line on the paper, "And then I'll need to check ID."

I pulled out my air bike license and signed the paper. Once I was finished signing she pushed a key towards me. "Hope you enjoy your stay Ms. Beerwagon," She smiled. My room number was written on the envelope holding my card key.

I walked to the elevator and rose to the third floor. It was a simple room with a single king bed. I opened the window to discover I have a view of the hospital across the street. I placed my shopping bags on the floor and stepped into the small bath room. The hotel provided some soap and shampoo, both of which were well over the top lemon scented. I undid my tight bun on the back of my head, scrubbed every inch of my body and my hair twice to get all the grime and filth off. After spending maybe an hour in the hot water I got out and changed into my nice, normal clothes and headed back down to the street.

I found a normal, walk in hair salon, good bye butt length hair. I had it cut to shoulder length and I didn't bother to have it styled very much. The stylist had done a good job reviving my tired thin, musty brown hair into something that's actually nice to look at. The hair cut didn't even run 2,000 poke.

My final stop was a fine clothing store. It took me a couple of hours but I finally picked a midnight blue mermaid dress. It accented all my fine points. A low v-cut off which displayed my breasts properly, a tight waist with a golden sash, it was a little tight over my butt but then it flared out for an elegant swishing effect. It was easy to move in to. I picked some simple plat form sandals with only a one inch heel; they were an elegant gold color. For a dress and shoes they were relatively cheap, only 32,000 poke.

As I left the fine clothing store I noticed a man in a tan suite posting something on a bulletin board at the entrance of the city.

Curious I approached the board, I glanced the man once more over, and on his arm he wore a black arm band. In white print it had several abbreviations, "PCPD" and "LSPD." I stared at the abbreviations a couple more times over before it finally sunk in, PCPD probably meant 'Phenac City Police Department.'

Is he posting wanted posters? Am I up there? Can I just run? No, he's probably noticed I'm here, If I run that'll bring a lot of attention to me. Just keep my head down, maybe he won't notice I'm me. I mean I've had a hair cut for the first time in four years and I have different clothing than normal on, maybe he won't even notice it's me?

He finished posting his wanted poster and I watched him start to walk away before I approached the bulletin board. If it's a wanted poster of me I'm ripping it down! Looking up at the board there was an overwhelming amount of posters.

They all had "Have you seen me?" as their title. The newest one that the cop had just posted was a picture of a Sealeo, someone named Chase Collias has just lost in the outskirts. I think I've seen that name before but I can't remember where. Maybe I've given him a job or something.

I continued to glance through the wall of missing Pokémon. Missing Flaafy, missing Ladyba, missing Croconaw, missing Ariados, missing Teddiursa, missing Poochyena, missing Tentacruel…

I reached out and brushed the other papers out of the way before examining the missing Tentacruel poster closer. I haven't had a chance to call out the Tentacruel and see much about it. According to the missing Pokémon poster the trainer had given it an overly cute nickname, 'Tenten,' I felt myself sigh and shake my head.

I continued to glare at the poster for several moments before pulling Tentacruel's pokeball out. I held it close to my mouth and whispered to it, "Tenten?"

The ball released a huge cry and violently shock in my head. I had to forcefully clasp it between both my hands to prevent it from escaping from the pokeball.

What the hell am I getting pair to be a part of?

I went back to the hotel, put on my formal gown, did my makeup and proudly walked to the coliseum. I was about 20 minutes early. At some point Thom had arrive in town and I watched him talk to two thug looking people, one with a yellow and orange Mohawk and the other with a sock hat.

I watched the two play a round of rock-paper-scissors. The one wearing the hat won and jumped cheering. Thom came up and shook the hand of the guy in the hat while patting him on the back. The hand shake was so awkward that Thom has probably just slipped him a pokeball.

I took a deep breath and walked around the corner, "What's this, I thought I was going to be early?" I called at Thom.

I placed my hands on my hips and let him take in my dress.

"You defiantly clean up nice, I'm glad we picked you, the rest of your pay will be at the end of your date," he smiled with his lips closed and then turned his head, "Hey boss! Your date's here!"

"Then I can't keep her waiting, can I?" A voice called from about thirty feet away, behind one of the trees. All of a sudden Ludicolos holding boom boxes started bounding towards me. A strange, almost Mexican music blared from the speakers. They approached me and placed the boom boxes down and just started dancing, and then he came out from the trees.

I crossed my arms in front of me as though they may give me some defenses against this giant, glowing person. He had to be almost 7 feet tall and his outfit resembled some ugly disco getup all in gold. He had golden stars over where his nipples should be and his afro was dyed, half white and half red. It was perfectly round and probably about another two feet tall.

I can see why he'd need to pay such a ridicules amount of money for a date.

What the hell am I getting into?

A/N:

Each chapter seems to be getting longer, sigh, I was happy with my almost 2,000 word chapters but this one's almost 4,000 .

Anyway who called this? If anyone could have seen this coming I need to talk to them and see how in the world they got in my brain!

**Thank you for reading, please review and let me know what you think.**


	7. 79 Degrees

A/N: Made it to chapter 7! Don't you think if you've made it this far you should drop a shout out? seriously you've slogged through almost 20,000 words of mine at this point... **Thanks for reading!**

Here we stand in the Morning Dew

Chapter 7

79 Degrees

"6:54" I grumbled looking at the alarm clock. I'm not sure what surprises me more, that I managed to wake up before my alarm or that I even slept last night. Not after the conversation I had with the boss yesterday. I hope I'm not turning into one of those old people that always wake up god awful in the morning. Didn't Dad complain about that for his last forty-years?

I scanned my room with my blurry eyes. The sun's rising and a faint pink glow is lighting my room through the gaps in the blinds. I scratched the back of my head and looked down to the other side of my bed.

I must have been deep asleep, I wonder at what point did Jayden sneak into my room? Were you wearing the blue pajma's when you went to bed? "Jayden, wake up, honey," I whispered as I shook him gently.

He opened his eyes with a sigh, sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Did you wet your bed last night?"

Instantly tears formed in his eyes, he nodded before burying his head into the pillow he had brought from his room.

"Jayden," I gently whispered while rubbing his back, "I'm not mad, you don't need to cry."

He gave a small moan and hiccup before looking back at me; I gave him my softest smile.

"I need you to wake me up when this happens so we can get your bed cleaned before anything stains." That, and I really shouldn't have you in my bed, you're going to be too old for that very soon. Behind me my alarm clicked and started blaring. It's 7 a.m. The sudden blaring beeping caused Jayden to jump. I leaned forward and kissed his head, "How about you wake up your brother and see how he's feeling?"

We both unbound ourselves from the blanket and Jayden was off running down the hallway and I staggered after him. Jayden stopped in front of his brother's room before barging in and screaming "Good morning!" so loud that the neighbors probably jumped down the street. I know I winced.

I entered Jayden's room, he had peeled off his comforter, so at least that was dry but his sheets and mattress guard were soaked. Jayden had also taken off his red pajamas and Charmander print briefs and left them on top the soaking puddle. I sighed and quickly stripped the bed.

With my arms full of urine coated bedding I briskly walked through the house and thanked god that I made the choice to buy the big laundry machine. As I finally finished pouring the laundry detergent I noticed Shawn standing behind me.

"Oh Shawn, how are you feeling?" I asked and brushed the powder of my hands before I placed them on his forehead. No fever.

"I told you yesterday, I feel fine," Shawn pouted and looked down, "Mrs. Z. said I couldn't leave until I ate everything but it wouldn't fit."

I'll call the school from work this morning to make sure this Mrs. Z. stops force feeding Shawn. He's ADHD medications really have affected his appetite, I've already told them about it so why in the world would anyone harass him like that?

Breakfast was the ever classical bowl of cereal. Disco and Dancer ate their usual one can of soft pokefood.

This was followed by the usually whirlwind of getting dressed and making sure everyone had everything for school before we piled into the car. The two sat in the back seats whispering some secret language they made up. I guess in the grand scheme of things, the biggest problem I have with the boys is that inability to keep their clothes clean and Jayden's bed wetting. I'm as lucky as a single mom can get.

First I dropped off Shawn and he ran towards the elementary school, mixing in with the other kids dropped off by their parents. About five minutes later I was at the kindergarten and Jayden did the same.

I need coffee!

I reached the office and sat in my chair right as my watch read 8:30. I sighed and placed my head in my hands. Coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee. I glanced over the papers that had been placed at my desk shortly before I arrived. I debated on wither to have coffee or read the papers. Coffee won. I grabbed my coffee mug, I had bought it on a family vacation years ago but its words still resonate with me: 'Never underestimate the power of stupid people in large groups.'

I poured into my cup and then as I turned around I almost crashed into an equally dazed Jones, "Morning Jones," Before I started yawning I caught a glimpse at his mug: 'The cops never think it's a funny as you do.'

"You changed your shampoo…" he muttered through half closed eyes.

I smiled with half closed eyes right back at him, "What a nose you have Mr. Blood Hound." The dollar store ran out of apple so I'm using strawberries in cream for now.

"Mm," was his response as we traded places and he poured himself a cup.

I staggered over to my desk and filtered through the papers. Apparently a call had come in during the night and I'll get to visit the hospital. There wasn't a lot of details in the paper, just that the girl was 14, in room 888 and she has had her Pokémon stolen. They didn't want me to visit for another hour, might as well call the school…

I dialed the phone number for the school and reached a secretary whose ear I proceeded to take off and mince into small bits. What they hell do you guys think you're going stuffing my child's face till he throws up? I'm working with the doctors to change his ADHD medication that's causing his lack of appetite. Hell! You guys were the ones that insisted he go see a doctor for ADHD because he's a 7-year-old with energy. It's called being a kid! If 5 out of 7 kids have ADHD in this country it isn't a disorder it's a normal state of being a kid! It's not my fault you guys have such large classes that you can't deal with 25 hyperactive kids!

When I hung up I felt much better, though I could feel Jones eyes on the back of my head.

"What?" I asked. As though there's anything other than my rant on the phone he could be staring at me for.

"It's surprising, you get mad too," he spoke as he took another sip of coffee.

How am I supposed to respond to that? "I'm sorry you had me confused for a space alien."

"Hey Majori! Sir wants to see you!" Jack's extremely deep voice called.

So it's here, I sighed and got out of my chair before turning and smiling at Jones, "I really should stop hugging who ever happens to walk into work, shouldn't I?"

I walked around the cloistered cubicles; listened to phones ring and men talk until I reached the only walled office in this wing. I quietly entered the room and closed the door behind me.

"Majori, would you stop telling people you're in trouble for hugging someone? You've got people really curious who it might be," he sighed.

I smiled and took a seat opposite his desk, "And what fun would that be?"'

"Have you given any thought to my proposal yesterday?" he asked in a serious tone.

"I'm honored that you would even think of me as suitable for the job, Sir. I don't think I'm capable of being everyone's boss though. Lecturing them, ordering them, and no longer being their friend. Those aspects of the job are what I can't do. I love the look on a person's face when we manage to find and return their Pokémon. Even though the pay and the hours would be better I love that the look people get when they cry in relief that their Pokémon's home and that general out pouring of love... That's why I can't take your seat when you retire." I smiled with my eyes closed, this is the answered I thought up as I tossed and turned last night.

"Are you sure about this? You've instilled a love with all the other cops that I'm sure they would be more than willing to follow you."

"And I love them so much that I can't leave them." With this I decided to take my leave, I've got to get the hospital soon anyway. The coffee must be kicking in because I finally have my signature smile and energy. (Then I wonder why my son has ADHD….)

"What did the boss want?" a guy called out towards me.

I thought for a second on the best response, "Hey Jack, come here for a second!"

He titled his head and walked towards me. He's got to be twice my weight and a whole foot taller than me. He stood a couple of inches away so I launched myself into a hug, "I would have given you more hugs if you had told me you felt left out!" I laughed and hopped off him.

I started walking back towards my desk and turned around to look at Jack with an extremely confused look on his face as everyone surrounded him with questions. What a sweet, shy, young man.

I grabbed a bag which I keep under my desk. It holds everything I need for preliminary investigations. This one's just a simple black messenger bag. For some reason back when I had a sky blue one with a giant heart on it people absolutely refused to take me seriously.

"Bye Jones!" I called as I walked out of our space. What was his first name anyway? I forgot.

"Later," he waved without looking away from his stack of papers.

Exiting the building I shot a nasty glace at the bubbly, happy bulletin board. I need to kill some intern for that.

The hospital's close enough to walk, plus visiting hours aren't technically for another hour, they usually let cops in anyway. The hike to the hospital was only 10 minutes. Walking the path I noticed a sign in front of the bank, the current temp's 79, no wonder I'm sweating just from walking, it's only 9 in the morning, today's going to be hot!

As I predicted I was taken straight to this young girl without having to wait for real visiting time to start. I was given direction through a maze to get to an elevator and then more instructions on how to deal with the maze 8 floors higher.

It's a pretty hospital, a giant wall with covered by a water fall and other walls made completely out of windows. I finally managed to make it to a sign titled 'Sub-ICU' and I walked right in. An older receptionist showed me the rest of the way to room 888. As she showed me the path to the room the receptionist briefed me on what had happened to the girl. She was found after a Pokémon battle went wrong and she was hit so hard that she had to have surgery, she had been unconscious for about 12 hours after the incident.

I walked into the small room just in time to watch this tiny girl witting up on her bed try to raise her left arm. A therapist of some sort was holding on to her arm gently as the small girl attempted to raise it. The girl had broken out in what looks like a cold sweat, her breathing was shallow and weak. "Alright so you can only lift it this far," the therapist muttered as she jolted something down on her notes.

"Let me try again!" the girl whispered with all her might. "Please, I want to get out of here soon."

"If we push you to hard you'll do more damage than good," the therapist gently chided. She then turned to exist the room and noticed me, "Oh is it already 10 o'clock? Man, I'm far behind."

Without waiting for my response she rushed out of the room. I glanced down at the small girl; she seemed to have something wadded up in her hand. I ignored it and sat down beside her. "Hi, I'm Majori Bliefernicht. You can call me Majori."

The girl squinted at me, I think she needs glasses; it looked like she was trying to figure out how in the world I had just pronounced my name from the movements of her mouth. Ha, my co-works gave up trying to pronounce it when I got married 10 years ago. Not that it's much better than my maiden name: Słobodziane. In fact it's a letter longer….

"I'm part of the Missing Pokémon depart with PCPD, I hear your Pokémon's gone missing."

The girl nodded.

"I wasn't given the details or your name and age, would you mind telling me?" I pulled out my note book and a pen.

She opened and took a small breath before harshly whispering to me, "Christina Beck, I turn 15 tomorrow."

Ekk, what a horrible birthday gift someone gave her."Give me the details about the missing Pokémon," I asked, tapping my pen against the paper.

She clenched her open first in the white sheets as she took a slightly deeper breath, she's in pain, I can see it from the pale face and sweat, "This missing Pokémon is a Pokémon I've had since I was 7, I nicknamed him Butter Bear. He's a Nidorino."

Butter Bear? Really? Oh well, I let Shawn name Dancer two years ago. We ended up going with that just because Shawn was really stuck on the other name 'Barf' and it was the only compromise we could get.

"What do you remember before you got knocked out?"

"Nothing," she whispered looking down.

"Hey has anyone seen support belt?" The therapist from before asked as she walked into the room. She glanced at the floor and muttered, "I can't remember putting it down, but I know I wasn't wearing it…"

I glanced at her waist, she had a fine leather belt on, what is she talking about?

There was a gentle knock from Christina's bed and she held out the item wadded in her first. It was a wide strap of braided cloth covered in a thick film of plastic. Christina then whispered, "I can't remember grabbing but I probably did…"

The therapist smiled and grabbed the belt, and then exited the room.

….. Why did Christina steal a belt? Of all the things in the world to steal… Alright well whatever, we need to get back on topic, "Can you give me the last thing you remember?"

"Floating," Christina answered with all seriousness.

… I guess that counts… "Anything else?"

"The sky was blue."

…. Isn't it normally? "Alright….. Do you know why you were at a diner in the out skirts?"

"I was in the outskirts?"

There's almost nothing useful here…

Christina then clapped her hands together without raising them off the bed, "They sell postcards at the outskirt stand! Right? Yeah, that's right! The cashier at the Pokemart noticed I was buying postcards for mom and dad. I think he said that they sold postcards. Pictures of a train sitting in the middle of the desert." Christina looked so happy about postcards.

"Do you collect postcards?"

"Not really. About three months ago dad was pissed that I seemed to do nothing but sit at the computer, my grades had slipped horribly, my best friend had gotten pregnant, and he found the un-opened box of condoms that she had given me. He gave me the condition that if I wanted to continue living with him and mom that I would have to become somewhat self-sufficient and I would prove this by visiting all the sites in Orre and I had to send him 20 post cards from 20 different places, the only problem is there really isn't that many places in Orre so I jumped at the chance that someplace might have postcards."

I scratched my head. I don't think I'm going to get anything helpful out of her. I guess I need to go to the stand in the outskirts and see what actually happened, "I think I'm going to head out to the outskirts and see if anyone there witnessed the scene. Here's my P*DA number," I mumbled as I pulled out my business card, "Could you write yours down for me so I can contact if I learn anything?"

Chirstina nodded and took my note book to scribble her number. As she finished and handed the paper back she clasped her hands together as though she remembered something else. She started making strange pointing movements towards a bag on the wall.

I grasped the white plastic back for her and handed it to her.

She held a single finger up to motion me to wait. From the bag she pulled out her wallet.

"Oh, you don't need to pay me," I muttered. City takes care of that.

Christina shock her head slowly and pulled out a wad of cash, "I think I stole this from someone at the outskirts, I can't remember where I got it from."

I stared at the wad of cash for a moment before recalling how she had stolen the therapist's plastic belt. "Are you by chance a kleptomaniac?"

Christina blushed, "I don't know. I have a tendency to suddenly realize I took things without asking. Normally it's little things, like pens, but I've come too with strange things like ham before."

Did I get my pen back? I gently touched the pocket I normally stuff it; I had done it so habitually I hadn't even thought about it. It was there.

"Could you see who it belongs to?" she whispered looking right at me, she was still squinting.

I tentatively took the cash, "Sure."

Upon returning to the office I sat down for a second and glanced over at Jones, "Yesterday, was your assignment at the outskirt stand in the desert?"

"Hm, yeah, what about it?" he leaned back in his chair to look over his shoulder. Why does he have a baby carrot hanging out of his mouth?

"My case is a girl that was hit by a Pokémon and while E.M.T.'s took her to the hospital her Nidorino was stolen."

"She was hit by a Makuhita," he said without hesitation. He offered me a couple of baby carrots from a plastic bag.

"So what's the story you've got?" I asked grabbing a handful.

"Your girl was talked into a battle with my guy by a dude that I've been calling 'Grease.' Grease lent my boy a Makuhita which during the battle went nuts attacked the girl. When the battle was done my boy's Sealeo and the Makuhita was gone."

"Sounds like the Nidorino disappeared with the three. Did anyone remember anything about it?" I threw a couple baby carrots in my mouth.

"Only that it had a nickname that caused serious giggles," he sighed placing another baby carrot in his mouth.

"That's helpful."

"I know. There was one other thing."

"Hm?"

"Someone stole all the money out of my boy's wallet."

My baby carrot almost fell out of my mouth. No way. How? "How much money was stolen?"

"Apparently about 50,000 poke."

I reached into my pocket and counted the money I had yet to turn into lost and found. 49,000 Poke. "I need his phone number."

"How did you get that?"

"My girl said she had no idea where she got the money and thought it may have been stolen so she asked if I could return it."

"There's no way, things never work out this evenly," he muttered, leaning back in his chair in disbelief.

A/N:

Almost nothing in this chapter was without foreshadowing! I am so glad it worked out just right~~~~~~ I'm so glad that people who know me in reality don't make it over here. They would have taken a Look at Majori's last name and started screaming about how I miss spelled my own last name XD No this is the proper way to spell my last name, my last name got miss spelled when my ancestor came through Elias island, this is what it was originally. It's funny when I met people from Germany, they looks so confused at why I would misspell my last name XD

I never did explain why it was that Majori hated the nickname pearl did I? It involved her back story and why in the world her parents would give her a name like Majori anyway. Maybe I'll find a way to sneak it in but at this point I'm not too sure…..

I'm so glad I got to finally say why in the world Christina was on her journey in the first place. I mean I hopped everyone could tell it was a forced journey from the way which her dad thought about it.

Medical lesson: Remember PKU? Time to build on that! The brain damage caused from consuming Aspartame and other Phlyenkentics (eggs and Milk) can manifest itself not only as seizures but much more subtle behaviors and OCD tendencies…. Kleptomania is considered an OCD condition (it can also come from brain damage!) where people do steal randomly and don't even know it. I once met a woman while I was at work with a ham under her shirt! Her husband came back and paid for the ham…

I'm not quite sure what I should do about the next chapter, I wanna bring in Makuhita's owner but at the same time it feels almost like she's reluctant to be written right now. I have two potential perspectives that I'm debating on for the next chapter...

**Please review!**


	8. Smoke

**A/N:** reason for not posting yesterday (and until so late today)? Work. I'd work my 10 hours and come home only to stare blankly at the screen and not understand what I was looking at. I would type a couple of line and then as I go back through them I realize that they were incoherent, and missed the final clues that I was looking for.

Speaking of final clues I've decided that there will only be two more chapters after this! Plot line B has been wrapped up so it's time to conclude both A and C. I hope you will all stick with me for the final chapters! **Thanks for staying with me this far. Please review and send me your thoughts!**

Here we stand in the Morning Dew

Chapter 8

Smoke

I walked through the vacant parking lot, after the cops came around sniffing yesterday no one wants to be here. I kept my head down to keep the sun out of my eyes. As I admired my lack of a shadow at high noon I noticed a small shiny object on the ground. I bent down to pick it up, a small, thin pair of glasses. I peered through the lenses, whoever had these must have bad eyes. I quickly glanced around the lot; my location was a favorite spot for battles here. No one else has fought over here sense yesterday, is it possible that they belonged to the girl that got hurt?

I finished my track up to the diner, there wasn't a single other patron, "Hey Rick," I called while waving the glasses.

"Willie! What do you need?" Rick called back.

"Found these in the lot," I smiled as I pushed the glasses towards him.

"Hmmmm, not many of the people that stop by here wear glasses," he squinted through them.

"My crazy theory is that they belong to the girl that got decked yesterday."

"Makes sense," Rick sighed and pushed the glasses off to the side, not actually putting them in the lost and found.

"Can I have a beer?" I asked.

"I'll lose my license if I get caught serving before 5p.m."

"It's three o'clock now, what the harm? Just one beer?" I pleaded.

"No, and it's only one-thirty."

"Beer, beer, beer?" I begged.

Rick shot me a glare before turning around at the counter, did I win? A cold, frosty glad mug was placed before me, containing a pee colored, slightly bubbly, liquid. I stared at the bubbles briefly wondering why they were retreating fast than normal, ignoring that I took a large gulp.

Only to choke.

"What you don't like ginger ale?"

"Some warning would have been nice!" I shouted across the counter and I started whipping my mouth off.

"I told you, I don't want to lose my license so the next time you ask for beer before 5p.m. I will personally take you and throw your ass out." He leaned over the counter to get right in my face. Rick has such a large muscular build that if he wanted to, I would be broken into two pieces right about now.

I glanced at my ginger ale, "Could I at least have some regular coke instead?"

"Once you finish your ginger ale," he grumbled.

What the hell, does he think he's my mom? I obeyed and swallowed the painfully sugary substance. As I finished he gave me another cold mug, this time with Pepsi. "I don't see you ordering Candy around on what she orders and what she eats." I grumbled.

"She's the only one of you lot that tip's me."

Okay, well that's probably true, I know I don't tip you, "There's nothing special to her? You don't look at her and just go all soft?"

Rick glared at me, I bet the only thought going through his head was the ever so immature: 'Do not!' but if course Rick can't ever say such things. That's part of what makes it fun to harass him.

"And she goes all soft and mushy with you. When's the last time you received a falcon punch from her?"

"I've never stiffed her."

Never paid for her services either, have you? "Never once thought, 'Ah…. She's cute' or 'I'd like to bang her all night long,' or maybe even -" I was cut off.

"This fic is rated T, stop right where you're at," he glared at me, man, his eyes seem to glow when he gets mad.

"But you're not denying. Listen to something. If you want Candy as your girl you don't have to be strong to shield her from everything. A girl like that has survived because she's strong, no what a girl like Candy needs if for someone to give a rats ass about her. See if you can get her a legit job here or something, she'd be yours in a heartbeat." What a gross conversation.

He stared into space, wiping my other glass as I continued drinking my Pepsi. A couple of minutes of silence passed before the roar of an air bike could be heard from outside. Finally! Someone else has shown up. It took another couple of minutes before they reached the entrance.

"Why is no one here today?" Candy's voice asked behind me.

"Cops came sniffing around yesterday," I answered without even turning back to face her.

"Really? What in the world happened?" she asked as she took her usual seat two over from me.

I shot her a glance from the corner of my eye, the only thing that caught my eye today was her hair. It was down, it was pretty, and it was shoulder length. Is this really Candy? Just a hair cut and she looks so much prettier than yesterday, "What the hell did you do to your hair?"

She picked a strange of her hair and examined it, "I got tired of having to deal with a rats nest up there, does it look bad?"

"No you look beautiful," Rick whispered gently to her, just loudly enough for me to hear it and gag on my Pepsi.

She smiled and leaned over the counter, "So, what happened to make the cops come?"

"A girl was beaten," I answered, pushing my empty mug towards rick, hoping for a refill.

"What do you mean?"

I watched Rick replace my mug as I answered, "A small mousy girl, with black hair and no breasts. She was in a Pokebattle when the boys Makuhita went nuts and attacked her directly." I grasped my soda and chugged before continuing the story, I could feel Candy's eyes intently trained on my side. "After the ambulance whisked the girl away apparently the boy's Sealeo was stolen. The girl's Nidorino probably was also stolen but as the boy commissioned the cop he seemed to have a focus on the Sealeo."

Candy leaned back in her chair and placed her hand over her mouth. She furrowed her eye browses and stared at no point in particular. Rick started heading towards the kitchen, probably to get Candy's usual, whatever it maybe.

"The glasses on the counter," I muttered, causing Candy to look at me again. I then nodded my head in the direction which Rick had placed them, "I think they probably belong to the small girl."

Candy slowly stood off her stool and grasped the glasses at the other end of the bar, "I'm sure that they're hers," she whispered.

Outside I could hear another air bike come into the lot, maybe another person who missed the _fiasco_ yesterday?

Rick came out of the back just as this new person walked in. It was that guy the cops were looking for. His hair was greased back, his nose looked like someone had punched him once-to-hard, and on his left hand there was a dragon tattoo. I shot him a glare then I glanced at Candy. What kind of expression was on her face? What a confusing mixture of hate and resentment. Did he stiff her too? Should I care enough to warn him about her right hook? Nahhhhh he's gross enough that I'd help beat him.

"Hey man," He whispered quickly to Rick, "Do you have what I forgot yesterday?"

Rick sighed and scratched the back of his head; he seems to always do that when he's mentally debating something. He sighed once more, "Yeah, but I never want to see your face again." With that Rick reached under the counter and pulled out a strange white box.

Mr. Slime took the box and turned before opening the box in a manner which I couldn't see the contents. Candy must have caught a glimpse of something horrible in there as her face turned into a vibrant shade of red and she clenched her fists harder. Mr. Slime smiled at Rick, his teeth had been decayed from never once brushing them, then he waved and exited the diner.

As soon as he left Candy shot a glance at Rick, she looked as though she was a step away from crying. her expressions quickly changed from sorrow, to disappointment and some form of resolve. She pushed the glasses into the breast pocket of her black jacket and ran out of the diner.

I watched her form fade into the bright light from outside before turning to Rick, "Romeo, aren't you going to chase Juliet?"

He sighed and scratched the back of his head. Worthless.

I stood from my seat and walked out in the bright light. My eyes adjusted to the light in time for me to watch Candy lean over in her bike to pick a rock off the ground.

He did something worse than stiff her.

She roared off after the dust trail Mr. Slime had left. I looked in the direction of the dust, they were headed to the middle of nowhere.

I ran to my bike and trusted the pedals. Candy had always stricken me as the type not to speed because she was scared of what she was capable of, that fear's nowhere to be found as I was literally lost in her dust.

I followed the dust, squinting through the clouds as best as I could until I entered an area of white smoke. I slowed down until I could make out a figure.

Candy was standing above the crashed bike and searching for something.

"Willie!" She called in a strangled voice.

Did she get hurt in a crash?

"Willie?" She called again.

"Are okay?" how could she tell it was me through the smoke?

She walked towards my bike, holding the small, white box. It was perfectly fine.

"I'm fine, this guy here..." she gestured towards Mr. Slime, "A rock seems to have been kicked up by his air bike and it hit him in the back of the head."

Seriously, that's your story? I wasn't born yesterday!

"After he got hit in the head he crashed."

Ah-huh, sure, that's totally the reason.

"Call an ambulance; make sure that they take him to Phenac no matter what."

"What, why?" now I'm lost, she should just leave the piece of slime to dry out in the desert.

"He and I have a deal that I reserve the right to run like hell. He never told to not include the police."

Candy, police, what? I am so lost.

"You don't need to understand Willie, just do this for me," She approached me and stood only a couple inches away from me, all while looking up through her serious green eyes.

"You don't give freebies, so I won't. You'll need to pay me back," I looked down on her. Yeah, sure, what a way to get brownie points…. I should probably take that back. "Listen I-"

I was cut off. She stood on her tippy toes and planted a soft kiss on my lips. I stood in shock, with my eyes open. Seconds turned into an eternity and her soft, warm, closed lips gently pressed against mine. It felt like she was waiting for me to make the next move.

Unsure of what to do, I just left my lips closed. She broke it off, wiped her lips, hopped on her bike and roared off into the distance.

I stood dazed in the smoke and then it dawned on me, she felt that a kiss, not even worth keeping on her lips was a price good enough for dealing with the cops and ambulances!

I sighed and pulled out my P*DA, well fine Candy! I'll keep my deal!

**A/N:** I probably won't post until Monday as work will keep me occupied. It takes me about 5 hours to write a chapter and then another hour to go over it.

Willie is an actual character from the game! (Who noticed that? Anyone remember from the games? He's the first person you battle in the outskirts!

**Only two chapters left!**

Alright, Well I do hope you all look forward to a resolution in this coming week. **Please review!**


	9. Thunder Clouds

A/N: wooooo. Last night I slept from 6pm to 8 am…. Man did I need it. Anyway, now that I'm rested lets finish up. Next to last chapter ho**! Thanks for reading and I hope you will stay with me till the end!**

Here we stand in the Morning Dew

Chapter 9

Thunder Clouds

I love walking to work. The air's still slightly cold and a slight, misty fog rises up from the waterfalls throughout the city. Each step of mine, against the white concrete, felt as though it could echo city wide as so few people are currently on the streets. Right now it's mostly vendors getting ready to sell to the morning commuters. I glanced from vendor to vendor when a farmer's stand caught my eye.

It had been mostly set up, with most of his sale items directly in front. 33 poke per 1 pound bag. Nothing's this cheap! A five pack of stick gum cost 45 poke each these days.

"Excuse me?" I called to the vendor.

He turned around form placing some strawberries up on the counter and smile at me, "What can I do 'ya out of?" He had blond hair cut very short and a deep, rich tan, what a strange combination, especially when combined with his thick accident which he probably pick up, up north.

"I'm looking at your baby carrots, are they really only 33 poke?"

"Yea', cuties ain't they? They're my most popular product!" he smiled proudly.

I stared at the bag for a couple of moments, "I'll buy three bags." I placed a single 100 poke coin on the counter grabbed three pretty looking bags and stuffed them in my messenger bag. I'm going to have baby carrots all day!

I walked into the office and shot a nasty glare at a bulletin board. I had called the front office to see if we could have it taken down but clearly the front office preferred the stupid, shiny trash. Oh that's right, skirts work at the front desk. Stupid, skirts, all they want is something cute, sparkly and something to make them feel as though they're smart little creatures.

I turned down the hall leading to the LSPD's wing. The wing was quite as the few night staff gently scratched notes of matters that they felt could wait until sun rise. I placed my bag in my office, grasped my coffee mug, and walked over to the coffee pot.

I poured a cup and brought it up to lips. The black liquid was stone cold with a strange burnt taste. I spat it out in my cup and glared at it before walking over to the sink and pitching it. Then I poured the remaining amount in the pot down the drain.

Incompetent, lazy slugs! All of you! I kept my mouth shut as I scrubbed the coffee pot in hopes of removing some of the burnt remainders.

"Oh, Mr. Martin, sir, you don't need to trouble yourself with the coffee. I'll make a new batch." A young voice muttered over my shoulder. I caught a glimpse of him, scrawny, young thing; don't they beat people up in the academy anymore? This thing is not fit to become an officer at any level.

"Oh, no, don't worry about it. I'm already this far so I'll just finish making it," I smiled gently at the skinny boy. After all, you've all proven you can't even make a decedent cup!

The boy awkwardly left the room, relieved that I had smiled at him like I wasn't mad, I started the coffee and instead of placing the pot in immediately, I caught the drip in my mug.

"'It's okay if you disagree with me, I can't force you to be right'?" a sleepy voice muttered a he read my mug.

"Morning Jack," I smiled at him.

I glanced at his mug, 'I've got a dig bick. You that read wrong. You read that wrong too.'

Once my mug was full, Jack placed his mug under the drip as well. Poor coffee pot's not going to have anything in it by the time the two of us are done.

"You're here early," I muttered.

"I got a call about 3 a.m. about a stolen Vibrava," he grumbled to the coffee drip.

"What do you know?"

"She's pointing her finger at her next door neighbor but there's not enough proof to go storm the neighbors house."

Jack's voice is so deep it can command the attention of any panicky conspiracy theorist. Maybe that's why he got the call last night? Good thinking night person! "Anyway, I'm heading to my office, if you see Majori please let her know I want to see her right off the bat."

"Is it true that someone's mad at her for hugging them?" Jack asked.

That defiantly caught me off guard, "Ahhh…. Uh... Just…. Just let her know I want to see her."

"Yes, sir," he answered and placed the pot under the drip.

I sat down in my office and started going through my paper work. I'd much rather sign off on complete cases, but for some reason I spend most of my time signing for compliance's regarding trash such as where trash is stored and if we're still following the rules of the smoking ban. Every time some government official makes a new rule it means that I have to spend another two hours sifting through their forms.

Just looking at the word smoke makes want a cigarette.

A couple of hours passed before the door to my office gently clicked shut, Majori had managed to enter my office without making a sound. "Majori, would you stop telling people you're in trouble for hugging someone? You've got people really curious who it might be," I grumbled.

She smiled with that vibrant smile of hers and took a seat, "And what fun would that be?" as always her reddish brown hair was tied back in a small ponytail.

I'll just ignore that; otherwise we'll be playing this game for hours. "Have you given any thought to my proposal yesterday?"

She sighed and took a deep breath, "I'm honored that you would even think of me as suitable for the job, Sir. I don't think I'm capable of being everyone's boss though. Lecturing them, ordering them, and no longer being their friend. Those aspects of the job are what I can't do. I love the look on a person's face when we manage to find and return their Pokémon. Even though the pay and the hours would be better I love that the look people get when they cry in relief that their Pokémon's home and that general out pouring of love... That's why I can't take your seat when you retire."

"Are you sure about this? You've instilled a love with all the other cops that I'm sure they would be more than willing to follow you." And that's why I would pick you, despite being a woman you have the ability to make others want to follow your lead, and not only because you go around hugging them.

"And I love them so much that I can't leave them." She gave another smile, this one a little smaller than her usual before she dismissed herself.

She left the office as soundlessly as she had come, I leaned back in my chair and wondered, who else would be qualified enough to take my place. I hadn't given any thought beyond Majori…. Mistake on my part.

The day passed as normal. I munched on baby carrots every chance I got. During my lunch break I ended up placing two of the bags on the counter for the underlings to grab at. I think I saw Jones grab a whole bag before anyone else noticed I had even placed them out for everyone.

The clock rolled around to 3:30 in the afternoon and I figured it was time to start packing up to leave.

Outside from my office I heard a sharp knock. "Come in!" I yelled without even looking towards the door.

A woman I've never seen before entered. She stormed right up to my desk. I caught the strong smell of smoke and sweat off this woman. She had the makings of an ordinary street walker, with her chest handing out of her jacket.

"I want a deal."

Excuse me? What? I just stared at her over my desk, which her trashy hands were dirtying.

"I want a deal. I want full immunity for all crimes committed to this point and witness protection," She demanded.

"What makes you think that you can just storm in here and make demands?" you trashy whore.

"You're the boss around here, right? If I were to talk to your underlings they would just have to wait for your approval before agreeing to my terms. I'd rather skip the middleman."

"What information do you have that would make it worthwhile to grant immunity and witness protection?"

"I have information regarding the location of the Cipher organization, how they're stealing Pokémon, where they take the Pokémon, what they do with the Pokémon and to top it off I've got three stolen Pokémon in my possession at this second who need to find their rightful homes," she stepped away from my desk and sat down in the chair facing me. All the while glaring at me.

Cipher? Stolen Pokémon? The what, why's and hows? "How is it that you would know such sensitive information to the group? And how did you come into possession of three of their Pokémon?"

"I was hired to be an escort for one of their members at a dinner and dancing party. I've got good ears. One of the Pokémon was a payoff for escorting while the other two, well, I'll tell you once I've got my immunity and witness protection."

"Why do you want to come clean?"

She leaned back in my chair, I'm going to have to have it professionally cleaned, aren't I? "A. I love my Pokémon. B. I'm in over my head, they've seen my face, they know I'm the weak link that has nothing to benefit from their ongoing activities, so should the police become aware of what they're doing I'll be the first one to suffer."

I reached over and grasped my phone. I dialed the front office, "I need an interrogation room." It was granted. I stood up and motioned for the slut to follow.

Pushing our way through the crowed cubicles I stopped by the desk arrangement of Majori and Jones, both of which had baby carrots in their mouth. "You two, with me, now." They looked at the slut behind me and got in line.

We approached the interrogation room and I motioned for the slut to enter by herself.

"So what's her deal?" Majori asked.

"She wants immunity and witness protection. She says she knows a lot of things about Cipher and how they've been stealing Pokémon." I answered, glaring at the whore through the one way mirror.

"Are you doing the interrogation?" Jones asked.

"I haven't done an interrogation in years, there are forms and such that have to be filled out before someone can do an interrogation and I don't have it."

"And that's why you picked us up, huh?" Majori laughed.

"Yes, let her know that I'll be granting her immunity and witness protection when you feel it will help you move the conversation along." Actually Majori, you have a way of getting people to speak so I deliberately walked passed your desk.

"Alight then, here we go," Majori cheered and pushed Jones towards the door.

I watched them enter the room and sit opposite the slut.

"Hi, I'm Majori and this is Officer Jones. Would you mind stating for the camera and recording devices what your name is?"

She snapped her head at the two, "Will you guys state for the camera and recording devices if I have immunity and witness protection?"

So much for hanging it over her head.

Majori smiled back and answered, "You have witness protection and immunity, ms…"

"Beerwagon, Cindy Beerwagon. My Street name is simply 'Candy' though."

"Are you the same candy described in reports of having contact with a person who had had his Pokémon stolen at a stand in the outskirts?" Jones jumped in.

Oh? Picking Jones may have been a good choice. I only picked him 'cause he was next to Majori and I didn't want any questions about favoritism.

"Explain the question better," Cindy answered.

"Yesterday a girl was beaten in the parking lot of a stand out in the outskirts by a Pokémon. Witnesses say that you had directed the boy to a man sitting on the steps who lent the boy that particular Pokémon."

"That was me," Candy nodded.

From there Cindy explained from her point of view what had happened at the outskirt stand. It was a good as any point to start. She explained how the man named 'Thom" had given her a Pokémon and how she was to have a date as an escort last night. She described getting ready for the date and seeing officer Jones post a notice of a missing Pokémon.

That ding-dong hadn't even noticed that the girl he was looking for had been standing behind him at the entrance of town!

She finally got to her Dinner date.

"A bunch of ludicolos leaped out at me. He had them carrying boom boxes which just kept playing the same Mexican dance song. Shortly thereafter he introduced himself as Miror B. What it means, if it's real, I have no idea. From there on we danced and everyone came up and talked to him, ignoring that I was there. They talked about how in the near future this city will be taken over and the mayor will go missing!" Cindy started standing and slapping the table with her announcements.

Why would Cipher want the Mayor?

"Explain about the Pokémon, surely you hear where they go and what's happening to them?" Majori calmly asked as she made Cindy take her seat once again.

"They take them to a place out in the middle of the desert. Think of the outskirt stand as about half way there from here. The Pokémon are taken there. Their hearts are surgically closed which apparently brings out new powers and makes it so the Pokémon are stronger and less controllable than before."

"That's horrible…" Majori muttered.

Cindy Pulled out a white box and placed it on the table.

"Inside the box are two Pokémon I stole from Thom who was on his way to deliver them."

"How?"

"Threw a large rock at his head and told a customer of mine to call an ambulance and make sure he gets sent to Phenac city. I told him I was going to the police and that a rock had happened to of been kicked up by Thom's bike before it crashed into his head."

How kind. Assuming she hasn't damaged his brain this Thom is almost like a present with a ribbon!

Cindy then pulled a pokeball off of her hip and place it on the table. "This would be a Tentacruel which was used as my payment for escorting Miror B. According to the wanted posters it's name is 'Tenten.' Tentacruel did respond to that name being called so I assume it's the same stolen Pokémon."

This is just nuts; this whore got so much information. It's going to take a lot of force to get Cipher but with words like where the hide out is….. I guess it's time to get started..

"Boss!" a voice called to me I turned away from the interrogation to face him. "The news, there's been an explosion in the middle of the desert!"

"Where in the middle of the desert?" please tell me it's not….

"Um well. It's twice as far as out outskirts."

Oh shit!

A/N:

For those that played the game you've noticed one big error on Candy's part. Thom for some reason was talking the pokeballs to Snagem hideout! Why was that? Final chapter! And the explosion? Well it's just the start of the game mwahahaha.

Baby carrots, originally it was just meant to be a joke, for some reason everyone had them eventually I decided I wanted to describe where they came from. I was eating baby carrots when I was writing chapter 3 and that's why they made it in to the story in the first place.

I hope to see you all tomorrow when I post the final chapter! **Please review**! **I love you all**!


	10. Rainbow Mist

A/N: Last chapter! :) I can't thank you all enough for sticking with me. Each review means the world to me and gave me the umph to finish.

Here we stand in the Morning Dew

Chapter 10

Rainbow Mist

"Oh, just so you know, starting tomorrow I'm going on my vacation," I waved.

"Where did that come from?" My boss asked. He shouted over the roar of the wind and the noise from the propellers.

"I got a call yesterday! Nixon was spotted! However, The cops seem to just wait for clues to come to them so I'm going to take a pro active stance. Screw all this 'stay put while we salve this for you' crap. I'm going to get Nixon!" I shouted raising my fist to the air!

My boss shifted his position on the giant plat form and smiled, "We'll find someone to cover 84, not many people make it up here so you probably won't even miss a fight."

"Thank you!" I smiled and pushed my long blond hair out of my face before running down the other plat forms.

"Chelsea, They found Nixon?" a coworker asked.

"They did? Good for you Chelsea!" another coworker chimed in.

"Wish me luck!" I laughed and ran into the break point. Compared to the harsh wind and bitter cold outside the warmth of simply blocking the wind burned my skin. I took a deep breath of the warm air and glanced at the Abra. When I waved at the small creature my senses were enveloped by a strange blackness and tingly feeling. When color returned to my vision I was standing at the base of the mountain.

I ran out into the sun, hopped in my air car and drove off. It was only about 15 minutes before I reached home. My parents, before they passed away, had bought a large piece of what used to be farm land and it's been mine since they passed away about two years ago.

Our garage has never once stored a car but rather, "Ford! Eisenhower!" I shouted throwing two pokeballs into the garage. I watched Ford and Eisenhower come out in a flash of light, "Eat quick guys! We're going on a road trip!" with that I slammed the door shut on the two.

I glanced around my land, my yard is huge but at the same time, so much space makes it very hard to maintain so all I have are a couple of thin trees up in front and everything else is just grass. I really should cut the grass before I go but I hate that chore….

I entered my house and picked a couple of pieces of clothing off the floor. Opps I had forgotten to wash them. I stuck them to my nose and gave a hearty sniff. They don't smell sweaty….

I packed my travel bag, how many years has it been since I traveled? Man, I had to of been 16 when I called it quits. Only four years but it feels like a world ago. So my bag was stuffed with lightly warn (e.i. missed their last wash but not smelly clothes) a couple health care items.

I opened the refrigerator and ate the last of last night's stir fry and I threw my last couple apples in a random shopping bag I found on the floor before deicing I was good to go. I locked the windows, turned off the water heater, turned down the thermostat, and locked the house. There are times I hate having to be responsible for a house all by myself and this would be one of them.

I walked into the bathroom and did a last minute beauty check. Bright green eyes, check. Long blond hair in radiant, wavy, shiny, cascades, check. My perfect bust being somewhat hidden behind a green top that just accentuates their perfectness? Check.

With that I left the house and threw my bags into my air car and then walked to the garage. I lifted the door and looked at Ford and Eisenhower, both of them stood ready for the journey. "Are you ready to find Nixon?" I smiled.

Eisnhower gently nuzzled me, a difficult task considering the giant horn on his head and how hard he must have to work to keep his flames from burning me. Ford stood in her spot and stared at me. She knows she's much too big for hugs. I walked over to her and patted her drill horn.

"Time to go!" I cheered and recalled the two.

I hopped into the car and drove. The two hours felt like it took forever and the sun had started to set as I approached Phenac city. At the entrance gates I stopped, it was strange, I watched a man, in full, blue body armor run out of the city as though something was about to kill him.

I sat and watched in my car as he hopped onto an air bike and started speeding off, no sooner did a guy wearing a blue duster jacket coolly walk out of the city followed by some cute girl with bright red hair pulled in twin pig tails. I watched them get into an air bike together and speed off to the north, they were probably heading to Pyrite.

I walked into the Phenac Police Department and it was as though someone had caused an explosion to occur. Cops and other staff were running from one side of the building to the other as quickly. No one seemed to notice my entrance at all. If I remember right they usually want visitors to sign in but no one's at the front desk right now.

Of well, I don't feel like waiting. I know where LSPD's wing is anyway. (The giant sign over head with an arrow titled: 'LSPD' is a little hint). I quickly glanced around before walking off on my own, to make sure no one had noticed me. I noticed a pretty, shiny, sky blue bulletin board, maybe I'll take a closer look on the way out.

I walked down the hall and the chaos was only slightly less in the LSPD wing. I found officer Jones, the one I remember as being tasked with the retrieval of Nixon. He was also the one that had called me yesterday talking about having a report spotting my Makuhita.

He was yelling onto the phone, "So he's in S457? Thanks I'll be there shortly!"

He slammed down the phone receiver and started to turn to leave his desk and darn near crashed into me!

"Huh?" he muttered and looked down at me. He's got to be over 6 feet tall.

"Hi," I smiled.

He stared at me as though trying to place me, it took him a couple of extra seconds before, "Ah, Chelsea? Why are you here?"

"You called me yesterday saying that there was a lead, I wanted to hear more about it in person," I smiled back up at him.

He sighed, "Listen I've got an interrogation to do at the hospital, how about you just wait here and I'll talk to you-"

"How about we talk on the way to the hospital?" I cut him off. I am so sick of waiting, three years of waiting only to hear of glimpses of Nixon.

Jones must be extremely tired as he just sighed and motioned for me to follow. I While we were in the busy building neither of us exchanged a word. Once we existed I started the question bombardment. "So what do you know about Nixon's whereabouts?"

"I'm about to interview the last person seen with Nixon at the hospital. If you make me a deal and swear not to breath a word while you're there, or say anything to anyone anything about being allowed to watch the interrogation.

My heart skipped a beat. This may have been the best deal I could have. "Sure! Of course!"

"While I'm at the hospital I have to stop by a different room in a different wing first."

"Sure," I agreed with a smile.

He led me through the hospital, like a maze and we rose to the 8th floor. I flowed him into a room where a small girl with black hair couldn't even sit up on her own strength. She looked at the two of us and tilted her head.

I glanced up at Jones and watched him give a small smile. He then walked forward and placed a small pokeball in her hand. She looked down at the ball and then looked at Jones. The shock apparent on her face.

Jonese nodded and smiled. The small girl broken down into tears, she wasn't even strong enough to lift her arm to her face, she cried without sobbing and in a matter of seconds both her parents had come to stand by her side. Her mother helped dry her tears and her father gently rubbed her back. Jones then gently placed a pair of glasses on the counter and left the room.

I followed with tears in my eyes. I wish he had warned me. It hurts, she got her pokemon back while I didn't. Is it that bad that I'm jealous of a girl that badly hurt. I wonder what in the world did that to her?

We un-spun ourselves from the maze of the hospital and then made our way back to the ground floor. We found our way to a different elevator and up to the 4th floor this time.

How does the hospital staff ever know where they are?

I followed him every step of the way and soon enough we found a room with a cop stationed right outside of it. They thought seriously enough of him to have a guard? Wow.

Jones entered the room and I stood at the entrance.

I listen to every deal of the interview. Jones started with the basics like his name and age then from there he asked about his involvement with Cipher.

This man, named 'Tom' I think, sounds like he was on the payroll for both Cipher and Snagem. Whoever sent him to the hospital should have just left him to be found out and killed where he was.

"What about the Makuhita?" Jones finally asked.

"After the boy proved that he couldn't had the monster I gave him to some old friends of mine. Trudy and Folly. They live in Pyrite ask them about it."

I think I will.

I stormed out of the hospital without waiting for Officer Jones, I vaguely wondered if I was about to commit a crime by going on my own, oh well.

I ran through the city hopped back in my car and speed to the north.

The drive was relatively short and the sun had set. I entered the dark, dank and chilling city. It had lived well past it's hay-day. Someone should just burn it all to the ground as I glance from dead sign to homeless lying on the ground in a heap.

Now that I was actually here I felt like I had half baked information… just names aren't going to get me very far… oh well might as well start asking around.

"Hey cutie, what ya doing?" a voice called.

I turned and examined him in the pale, yellow street lights. Strange green hair and a bike biker outfit. Does he think I'm a street walker? Please.

"I'm wondering, would you happen to know anything about Trudy and Folly? Like they are?" Can't hurt to ask right?

"Oh, so that's the kind of girl you are," he sighed; he really thought I was a whore didn't he… "I might know a thing or two but you'll have to beat it out of me!" he shouted before throwing two pokeballs on the ground. A Snubull and a Teddiursa, both in the high twenties.

I smiled, if this is all he's got this should be a nice little wake up jolt.

"Eisenhower!" I called and gently threw his pokeball in the field. As his form started to form from the bright white light I whispered, "heatwave."

The battle field was engulfed in an intense heat, both of his pokemon passed out from the heat in mere seconds.

Finally the glow from sending Eisenhower onto the field faded and was replaced by the red glow from Eisenhower's mane. "Do you want another round?" I called.

I watched the two pokemon across from us return to their balls in a red glow, "Nah." He grumbled.

I walked across the concrete towards him with Eisenhower by my side. "So do you know Trudy and Folly?"

"I think I saw the cop take them in. Stop there." He pointed his head in the direction of the police office.

"Thanks," I smiled before walking down the path. I returned Eisenhower and walked the dark path.

The police office was smaller than the one in Phenac city, they didn't even bother having a front desk, turn to the right and there was a single desk and turn to left and there was the holding pen. No wonder crime's over running this town if this is all the resources they dedicate here.

I walked to the left and looked down on the two men in the holding pen, one wore a sock hat and the other had his yellow hair in a Mohawk with its tips dyed orange.

"Hey you two," I called to them. They were the only ones in the pen after all.

"Hey babe, what you need?" The one with the sock hat smiled and leaned against the bars.

Does everyone think I'm a whore? If I ever come here again I'm wearing a burka. "Are you guys Trudy and Folly?"

"The two and only," he laughed.

"What happened to the Makuhita you got from Tom?" I asked with my hands on my hips. Almost as though I knew everything.

"Ah, it got stolen from us," he waved casually.

"What? It got stolen from you…. How?" I shouted.

"Don't knot your panties," the other one called, "This dude with white spiked hair and a long blue jacket had a strange device and half way through the battle he threw a pokeball at the Makuhita and he just took it. He Kicked Cipher out of Phenac and he also took the girl we had stanched from up at the entrance gates to Agate."

"Where is he headed?" I asked.

"Like hell we know, I don't want to see that guy ever again for all I care," the blond waved again. He then looked through the bars seriously, "I heard he was the one responsible for blowing up Team Snagem."

"If you want to find him try staking out Agate. That's where the girl was headed so you find one and she may have the location to the other," the other answered.

As good of a try as any.

In the night I drove father up north, it was midnight by the time I reached Agate. This town had a stark contrast to everything else I'd seen today. Being on the north side of the mountains this small retirement town got all the rain water for the region. Lush, green grass and huge happy trees scattered around the town.

My body's so beat up, I can't just keep going. After work today I've driven easily four hours. I entered the pokecenter and had Eisenhower's pp restored, after all it's free. Afterward I sat at a table next to the window with a cup of coffee and stared out. Speaking or rain before a slight drizzle had started.

I have no idea when I dozed off, or why the nurse never felt the need to wake me up and chase me out of the lobby, but I saw movement outside the window as people walked passed.

A couple had walked passed my window, just close enough to interrupt the pre-dawn light. The girl had bright red hair and the man had a long blue jacket.

A long blue jacket! I mentally slapped myself away to focus on the two. Keeping my eyes trained on their location I ran out the pokecenter.

They sat together on the remains of a giant tree stump staring at a pokeball in his hand and whispering about something incoherently. Last night's light rain had left a dew like look on all the greenery. With each gently gust of wind the small droplets were kicked into the air creating a short lived mist which caught the dawning light and cast a rainbow around out feet.

It's him! It's him! It's him! My heart bet so fast any second now it was going to leap out of my throat. At what point did I stop breathing? I had to take a gasp for air, my whole body's shaking. I'm scared. So scared. I want to cry. I want to run. Nixon's there. Just right there.

I planted my feet firmly on the moist ground and took a deep breath, "He-he-hey!" I weakly called.

It worked, they both stopped looking at the pokeball in his hand and glanced up.

His eyes pierced me, they seemed like the eyes a killer might have. I'm shaking even more than before. Everything seems cold and as though it's moving in slow motion.

He just stared at me as I tried to string together a few words.

"Um, is it true… I mean, do you know… um, well, a, ah…" I rambled.

He just stared at me.

I took a deep breath, now or never Chelsea! "I hear that you stole a my pokemon from a guy that had received my pokemon from a person that had stolen my pokemon!" I shouted in one breath. Yeah, I'm sure that made sense. Ah, I can feel the temperature in my face going up. I'm probably blushing.

His expression didn't change. He just stared blankly at me.

My vision's getting blurry, the tears are starting to form. I'm so close! I can't just give up here! I just can't! "It's a Makuhita, boy, he's been missing for about three years now….. He responds to the name Nixon… I, um, uh…"

He held a small pokeball between his index and middle finger. "If Makuhita responds to you, he'll be yours." His voice was just barely loud enough to be heard over the gentle whisper of the grass.

He pitched the pokeball up into the air and in a burst of white Makuhita appeared.

I glanced at Makuhita's gloves, they were scared and tattered, I had always made sure Nixon's gloves had been kept clean. I kneeled on the ground, opened my arms and called, "Nixon? It's Chelsea. Do you remember?"

"Ma.." He answered.

"I missed you, I missed you so much! I wanted to see yo, know if you were okay. Nixon," I called to him. My arms flung open for a hug I may not recive and tears streaming down my face.

"Maaa!" He called.

I saw his yellow form running towards me through my tears. The next thing I knew, I was in Nixon's tight embrace. We sat in the morning dew and cried. We cried loudly and for a long time just holding each other.

When our tears finally stopped the sun had fully risen and the couple of the tree stump had left us, leaving only Nixon's pokeball behind on the stump. I picked the ball up and cradled it gently in my hands before breaking down into tears again.

Nixon's home. Finally home.

A/N:

The end. :)

Thanks for reading, I hopped you liked it. Please let me know if you have any complaints on the way this ended let me know…..

I think I'm going to type a nice long afterward which I might post tomorrow but it'll just be a collection of back stories which were irrelevant and information on how in the world I came up with this plot and how this story evolved from my original idea.

**Please review, please, please, please! **


	11. Afterword

Here we stand in the Morning Dew

Afterword

It took some time to put this together mostly because I got addicted to hetalia

How about I dive right in?

My original plan for this series was a story that I titled in my head "_Pull me close, Hug me tight and Kiss me Gently._" If you can't tell it was going to be a romance. It was going to be between Chase and Chelsea with Christina on an oath for revenge!

The original plot line started out the same with Chase getting a Makuhita, It attacking Christina and both of their Pokémon being stolen. However the major difference was that Christina would have thought that Chase had stolen them and her path of revenge of to get them back from Chase directly. Chase on the other hand would go around the region doing everything in his power to find both his Pokémon and Christina's. Along his trip he was going to find Chelsea (who in my original plan was the same age…. Not 6 years older). All the while staying either one step or behind the game play in Coloseum.

I mostly just wanted to make a sense where Christina and Chelsea would have a good heart to heart and use the line, "I will never be his most important. He's chasing a ghost and until he catches it, I will never matter more than the fleeting illusion." Or some variation thereof.

It was going to end at Agate with the two standing in the morning dew at the purification stone. The POV's were going to switch between Christina and Chase so you could see clearly where both of their conclusions had come from. My intent was to make a irony rich story.

I scrapped this plan after typing chapter two.

I realized that I had hurt Christina so badly that there was no way for her to get up and be walking around. I started doing my research and discovered that just cracking a rib could make it so you can't even pick up a gallon of liquid with the opposite arm or walk for an extended period of time.

Another part of the original plan was that Candy and Thom were exclusive lovers.

I re did my plotline very quickly to adapt to the idea of everyone having POVs. Staying with my Original Idea of Christina then Chase then Christina chapters I did the chapter about the nurse because it was in direct connection with Christina.

This is the point where I had a brain child about getting the police involved. After all something like this there are cops, right?

This gave birth to Majori and Jones.

In Jones chapter I had a sudden stroke of luck. Originally the person standing behind him was going to be Chelsea with her pretty, blond curly hair. I decided that if jones could remember her so clearly to the extent of what shampoo she had been using the last time they had ment that was a stupid idea. So on a whim I changed it to a light brown haired woman. (The same as the hotel clerk)

It was just a stroke of luck that right after I posted the chapter and I was mentally debating on what the next chapter would be that I realized the difference between "sandy brown" and "light brown" was merely a matter of perception or vocabulary.

This lead to the giant brainstorm, what if his wallet had simply fallen in a hole between his pocket and the inside of his coat? Then it fell? It happens when you least expect it! Then who would have stolen it? Well Christina spent some time talking to Candy… hehehe I was so proud of myself I could barely wait to write but I had to set something else up other then Christina simply being at the spot of the crime.

The small hints in the chapter staring Christina's dad was that she had a illness which could cause brain damage (PKU) and the staring at the wallet. (I didn't really want to make her into a bad person)

Then Candy's chapter hit and I felt like I had set a fire. I loved the feeling.

Majori's was mostly about resolving plotline B the wallet. I also wanted to give hints on the past of Christina.

Wallie's chapter I wanted to lead things up to another boiling point, potentially the final climax. Originally I wanted to give the perspective of the glasses. (No one would have thought about that right? Even though I had hinted that Christina had lost them right from the get go….) I decided that Glasses couldn't carry on the human feeling I needed in the interaction between Rick and Willie and it would also kill the mister of Candy beating Thom in the desert.

With that chapter I wanted to give the feel of a slight Romantic Triangle between the three however they each see the other as a person they could never have. Cnady felt that Rick was out of her leage due to being trash. Rick knows about who and what she is. Understands that she does most of her work right behind is traler, Wallie suggesting hiring Candy as a waitress wasn't the first tiem the thought had come in his head. Wallie then in tern felt that he couldn't be that shoulder for Candy to lean on when she wanted to cry, He's used her services on multiple occasions and felt that there was no way for him to drag her out of the darkness she lived in.

Thunder Clouds, the most figurative chapter title out of all f them, because Candy comes 'storming in' and then the explosion at the end. I wanted to explain why everyone had baby carrots (though I don't think any of you had cared) And I wanted to give Mr. Martin a different personality to stand out for the growing mess. He's an old man, at 66 we probably joined the force when around 72-74. In American History sexism was still ramphent and in places with alpha males like police forces I assume it was even higher there. He's adapted with the times. He picks the best person for the job not based on Skin color or Sex but that doesn't me he mentally degrades everyone around him for not being the 'superior race,' like himself.

Almost as soon as Candy gave the location to the Sangem hide out (thinking it was the cipher hide out), it blew up. For those that don't know. That is when the main character of Coloseum blew it up, best game start ever!

I had wanted to include the game and overlap it with the game, that's why I included Wallie and Miror B. I figured in the time that it had taken for candy to drive all that distance and start her police interview that would have been enough time for the ambulance to take Thom and Wallie to head back to the outskirts so he can give you the first battle in the game.

Chelsea who I had wanted to write almost right from the get go finally got her chance as the final chapter. Chelsea's what I like to call a switch girl. Her character was one that was supposed to be highly concerned about her appearances but the way she lived was to be like a slob. I hope I got that across.

I'm sad that apparently it came out confusing…. The person in the blue jacket is the character you play as in coliseum. Most people name him 'Wes' though his manga name is 'Leo.' He blows up the bad guys hides outs and steals Pokémon. I like to think he's not inherently bad; otherwise he would have stayed a team snagem member.

The final chapter I wanted to give the feeling of frustration, a girl that has waited for the do nothing police to finally retrieve her Pokémon. The end was in sight yet the police didn't have the balls to go out of their jurisdiction and physically chase it down. So she took it into her own hands and it ended with her getting the Makuhita back.

My ending I had planed (after Hold me tight) involved a random character that we hadn't met taking the Pokémon which Candy retrives and Thom getting away. I felt that, that felt a little closer to reality but I wanted to beat thom's face in and I felt it would be a more likeable ending with Thom in police custody.

For each character I created a history for who they view the world and those around them.

Majori: a single mom that had a divorce on the grounds that Majori had wanted children while her husband didn't. She stopped taking her pills and soon enough she got pregnant. Her husband didn't warm up to the idea even after having the kid. Then she felt that Shawn needed a sister. So again she stopped having the pills and got pregnant with Jayden. In his view she had directly lied to him, disregarded his wishes. From there the relationship turned to ice and he divorced her.

She loves her two son's more than anything else in the world and everything she does is for their benefit.

The pearl joke comes from Majori meaning Margery meaning Pearl. It's a slightly modernized version for the name however the mindset of her family was just as old as when Pearl was a popular name (think in the 1920s). They wanted Majori to find a nice husband, have a lot of children and be a stay at home mom. She wanted more of herself and defied all their expectations. When someone calls her pearl she feels as though they're telling her to be an old fashioned lady.

Candy: She has a phobia about guns. When she was 12 her step father repeatedly forced himself on her at gun point. After the final assault she sunk out through her window, went to the cops and had a rape-kit done. Orre convicted her step-father of rape and her mother of negligence for allowing it to happen. From there on candy was passed from foster home to foster home to foster home. Once she hit 18 she claimed that she was suffering from post traumatic stress syndrome (and who's to say she isn't?) so the state provides her with food, housing and health care but lucceries like heat, running water and simple clothes she was on her own for. The state informed her if she left to become a trainer and earn income in that manner they would stop providing for her. If she got a legitimate job they would cut her off. Even if she earned less money than the amount of benefits she had earned on welfare.

This left her between a rock and a hard place where not only is she scared to leave she doesn't have someone to hold her hand as she leaps. She's her own pimp.

Christina, she was named at the last minute. Towards the end I realized that almost everyone had names with c. Anywqay I mostly got her in Majori's chapter. Her mother and Father once traveled the region together.

Chase. If I have a son this is the name I would give him…. (Unless my husband absolutely refuses) He's cursed. No other way to put it. He comes from a large family and is the youngest. His brothers would dump chores on him. He got bullies at school. Wore hand me downs. His reason for going on a journey was so he no longer would have to share a bed room. The only stroke of luck he's had is that the makuhita didn't punch him. Everything he's ever gotten has been though hard work. Grades at school are good but that's because he studied until smoke came out of his earns. If he guesses on a question there's a 100% chance of guessing wrong. He's somewhat fit, not because it comes naturally but because he really watches everything he eats and does. Whenever he gets slightly carless bad things happen. And that's why I loved him.

Jones, as normal as his name. He's only been a cop for a couple of years; his training was done by Majori. He's reaching the point where he'd like a girl to settle down with and the top of his list would be Chelsea. But he doesn't know she's a slob so he only sees a cute girl 3 years younger than him. He's weak to her questions and she doesn't even realize it. He wants to give her good news in hopes of impressing her but then when the follow up comes its usually less than impressive. (There's also this conduct involving being an officer and her being a victim which makes him feel awkward about any type of advancement… let alone if it's even allowed…. I'm not sure what a policy would be in for cops regarding this sort of thing but I can't imagine it being very lax) His first name was Jason.

Nurse Danny. **He's not Gay**. Being a nurse is a perfectly fine and respectable job and everyone who becomes one should be respected! Though he does know the stereotypes regarding male nurses and is overly self conscious about it. His parents are gone and he currently lives with his sister. She's in school for engineering and works as a hotel clerk. (Yes….. she's the hotel clerk). About the time she gets back from work Danny's leaving.

And that's it.

Please keep your eyes peeled for my next work. Because this one kept getting comments complaining about typos that I miss in my re-reads I'm having it beta-ed by the wonderful Temp 777. Once I'm done with his corrections I will submit all three chapters exactly 24 hours apart (Yes they are all currently finished). The name to look for is: _What is it you wish for? _Trust me when I say you've never read a fic like it! It'll star Joey in a way you would never have thought!


End file.
